


【FATE】【卫宫夫妇】银月·黑夜·红宝石

by lingxuehu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxuehu/pseuds/lingxuehu
Summary: *平行设定，带有原设的少量记忆。*切嗣还是枪手，爱丽还是大小姐，爱丽不是人造人（嗯？）*有一点点快乐的神父。2013年的完售旧文，搬一下，谢绝转载和二次上传，如发现盗转即撤文





	1. 【FATE】【卫宫夫妇】银月·黑夜·红宝石 01

爱丽斯菲尔做了一个长而悲伤的梦。  
被泪水濡湿的脸颊传回了冰冷的触感，她惊醒之后睁开眼睛，看到宽敞房间另一头的落地窗边，层叠繁复的窗帘之间漏进了阳光。  
冬日的单薄光线，柔和地落在厚实的地毯上。天已经亮了。  
她发觉心口正在传来隐隐约约的刺痛，想抬起手抚摸，手臂却灌铅一般沉重得无法动弹。  
为什么呢……明明几乎忘记梦中到底经历过什么事了。  
只记得好像身体很疲惫也很疼痛。奋力地在为了什么而奔走和战斗。  
后来……被囚禁在了无边无际的黑暗之中。  
好像——  
一直在等着谁来救自己。  
“最后，也没有被拯救吗？”  
轻声自言自语着，少女张开眼睛叹了口气。  
“爱丽斯菲尔，醒来了？！”  
听到床边传来的与安静气氛不合的激动声音，她吃力地调转视线看向那里正在说话的人。在这样谁都不想见的疲惫之中，唯有这个贴身保镖还被她留在屋内。  
“Saber……你一直守在这里啊，我没事的，你该休息了。从昨天开始就没有合眼吧？”  
一袭黑西装的男装少女坚定地摇摇头，伸出双手紧握住她艰难举起的右手，碧绿的眼瞳里闪烁着痛苦和焦急混杂的神色：“比起我来说，你的身体更重要。”  
爱丽意外地听着她的回答，过了片刻不由得笑了起来，但笑声灼烧着咽喉的声带，也化为干涩的咳嗽：“咳……咳咳，会让Saber你这么慌张，医生说了什么？”  
“……”  
“没关系的，告诉我吧。我自己多多少少也已经感觉到了呢。”  
Saber紧紧皱起眉头。  
过了片刻，她才闭上眼睛，放弃一般地低声说道：“爱丽斯菲尔，你有什么一定要完成的心愿吗？”  
“嗯？”病床上的少女意外地眨眨眼，“怎么会忽然说到这个？岔开话题的技术很不高明哦。”  
“因为……”Saber几番努力，也没能把后续的话说出口，只能败者般地垂下肩膀，“尽管告诉我吧。想吃的东西，想去的地方，想见的人，任何愿望我都会尽全力替你完成的。”  
爱丽终于理解了这句话背后的含义，只能无言地看着上方华丽的床帐。  
她知道自己的寿命，属于十六岁的爱丽斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦的人生，已经快要走到尽头了。  
“是吗……果然，这是【红宝石的诅咒】吗？”  
张开干裂的嘴唇喃喃地说着，她抬起放在被子中的另一只手，抚摸着鲜红眼瞳的眼角：“每一代显现出【红宝石基因】的女孩，真的都活不过十七岁呢。”  
“别相信这些！那不过就是艾因兹贝伦流传几百年的传说而已，至少近一个世纪家族中没有出生过你这样的后代，没人能证明它是真的，”Saber猛地攥紧她苍白的手指，“不能放弃希望。求生欲望都失去了的人类，是不可能赢过病魔的。”  
“求生……吗？总觉得，我一直都很缺乏这方面的勇气呢，”爱丽疲惫地抿起嘴唇，“不过，说到愿望，我还真的有一个。”  
“是什么？”  
“我从有记忆起开始，就没有走出过这个城堡呢。一直因为身体不好，几乎都是躺着或者坐着。”  
“你是想要去外面的世界看一看吗？”  
银发少女却下意识地摇摇头。  
“想看的地方，在网络和书籍中都能看到。听我说哦，Saber，醒来之前，我做了一个梦。以前我也做过很多次，梦见的都是同一个地方，我觉得，这一定是那个地方有什么在呼唤我吧。不要告诉别人，这我还没对任何人说过。”  
Saber愣了片刻，向前倾身压低声音：“那地方是哪里？”  
“一个叫做冬木市的临海城镇。不过，话虽然是这样说，家里是不可能允许我出行的呢。”  
“不用把那种事放在心上。”  
保镖却在她耳边低声说出了令人安心的话语：“你只需要告诉我，这是否就是你最后的愿望？”  
“……”  
爱丽将目光转向透入阳光的厚重窗帘，下意识地点点头。  
“带我去冬木市吧。那里一定有什么……在等着我。”

××××

卫宫切嗣低下头，看着脚下的地面。  
嘴上叼着的香烟已经燃到了尽头，闪着火光的灰烬飘下，落在突出地面的大理石表面上。  
“啊。抱歉了呐。”  
注意到自己的发呆弄脏了面前的墓碑，他匆匆蹲下，草率地抬手用袖子径直抹净落上烟灰的地方。  
维持着蹲姿又过了许久，他将手中的一小捧白花放在碑前，沉默地站起身来，将两手揣进黑色风衣的兜内，不再回头地转身离开。  
在走出了墓地很远之后，他才忽然意识到嘴上的香烟早就已经只剩下滤嘴，无奈地伸手摸了下内兜，却只抓出一只空空如也的纸盒。  
“啧，不是早上才买的吗？最近好像是抽得太快了点啊……”  
将烟盒攥扁直接扔进路边的草丛中，他抬起黯淡的眼睛环顾着周围。  
冬木市今年的冬天，可真够冷的。  
比起去年同样的时间，今年的平均气温要下降五度左右。就算被冻得掉下鼻涕，也会在意识到之前在脸上结冰。  
“不过，冷一点也好。”  
寒冷能够麻木这具早已经没有生机的身体，也可以顺便冻结还残留着痛感的心脏。  
去年的这一天，他在这个城市失去了自己的搭档舞弥。他的搭档从开始就只有那一位女性，那之后他也没有再动过找第二个的念头，就这样以一匹独狼行动到现在。  
上司早就判定他有严重的心理疾病了吧。就算这样也没有将他从岗位上撤下，还在这个重案频发的时间点上准许了他的年假，也是看在他的工作异常出色的面子上。  
刑警卫宫，时常觉得自己最近的内心比起那些毙命在他枪口下的暴徒还要更加濒临犯罪的边缘。  
“……？”  
总感到哪里有视线。  
工作练就的第六感让切嗣意识到有一道目光笔直地从右边过来，并且黏在了自己的身上。  
要看回去吗？还是就当做什么都没注意到，绕到不引人注意的地方再观察呢？  
原本只是到一个与自己不相干的城市祭拜战友，却还这么神经质，他对于自己的过度紧张觉得有些好笑，却没法控制警觉，选择了保险起见的第二项。  
继续保持步调向前进，那道目光一直追随他了几十米，才忽然中断。感觉不像是有意的监视，因为切嗣走进了一个墓地边被树遮挡的死角处。  
“只是出于好奇……吗？”  
切嗣重新从树的枝杈间探视出去。他的黑发和一袭黑衣简直形成了保护色，让他完全隐没在树干的阴影中。  
过了片刻，远处视线传来的地方，有两个人走了出来。身材都颇为娇小，后面的一人简单将金发扎成马尾，身着黑西装，目测像是少年，而前面的是个少女，身穿毛皮白外套，容貌异常奇特，肤色白皙得不正常，还有一双大而亮的红眼睛。银色的发丝长过腰际，就像绸缎一样随着她的动作流动摇摆着。

××××

“奇怪，去哪里了？”  
银发少女慌慌张张地径自跑过马路，把身后的随从吓了一跳。Saber大步迈出，抓住她的手臂跑到了路的对面，这才紧张地叹出一口气：“爱丽斯菲尔，不要在车流密集的路上东张西望停留，很危险的。”  
“哎呀抱歉，我可是第一次到人这么多的地方来。”  
脸上完全没有危机感，这只出巢的银色幼鸟脸上只有雀跃的兴奋：“呐，Saber，刚才有个人在那边给一个墓碑献了花，你看到了吗？”  
“看到了，是一个身高约170-180公分，体型中等的男人，”保镖一板一眼地低声回答，“年龄应该比您大6-10岁左右。请不要用手指指点点，他的风衣左衣襟里可能有枪。”  
“真的吗？好厉害哦！”爱丽斯菲尔却惊喜地拍了下手，“隔得这么远，你都能看出来呢！”  
“这没什么了不起的，只要是我的同行者都能看出来，那个男人就像点着了的炸药，不知道什么时候就会砰地一声，”金发少女平淡站在她身边，眼神一直在四处扫视，“在你看向他的时候，他已经发现你，右手差点就去拔枪了。”  
“是吗……”这时，爱丽脸上的笑容才渐渐消退，“但是……我觉得他不像是坏人。”  
“对我来说，一切可能加害你的都是坏人。我认为现在该做的是尽快折返去之前你打算去看的海滨。”Saber以一个尽忠职守的贴身保镖的身份说出了严肃的建议。  
“Saber，我真的觉得我见过那个人……是的，我见过。”  
爱丽斯菲尔却忽然变得执拗起来，站在原地不肯离去。她的眼睛仍然在往男人离去的方向看，好像是想起了什么重要的事。  
“别这么紧张，我本来就没剩下多久的生命了，”她抬起两手紧攥在胸前，逼着自己搜刮回忆，“我来这个城市，本来就是想寻找那份遗失的记忆，所以如果我能想起什么的话，就让我努力地寻找吧。这大概是我一生最后的一次任性了。”  
“……”说到了这个地步，保镖也不能再多讲什么，只能摇头叹息，“你要看看这片市民公墓吗？”  
“嗯。虽然难得的旅行到这种地方不太有趣，不过也请你忍耐一下吧。”  
爱丽脸上露出了抱歉的笑容，但总让人有种道歉方向错了的感觉。  
两人循着围栏找到了公墓园的入口，Saber凭着记忆带领爱丽在看起来几乎一样的墓碑迷宫中走着，最后停在了那个黑衣男子停驻过的地方。  
“他在看的……就是这位女士的墓碑吗？”  
爱丽抬手摸向冰凉的石碑表面，喃喃地读着上面的字。虽然是陌生的文字，但久居室内无所事事的她学过这种语言。  
“舞弥？这名字……”  
“怎么了，爱丽斯菲尔？”Saber简短地应着，继续转头监视着周围。墓地的视野不算太差，但只在短短的这一会中，刚才的那个人已经不见了踪影。  
“舞弥……AVALON……”爱丽还在喃喃自语，“EMIYA……？”  
说出这个发音的时候，她觉得头忽然像是炸开了闪光弹一样，思绪全都淹没在一片空白里，无法继续思考下去。  
看到她痛苦地摁住额头向旁边歪倒，Saber急忙伸手扶住她：“不要紧吧？！”  
“没事，我只是有些头晕，”爱丽托住脸颊虚弱地闭着眼睛，“卫宫……卫宫切嗣？”  
“EMIYA……？”金发少女茫然地重复着她说出的发音，确定自己之前从未听过这号人物：“你说的是一个人的名字吗？”  
“我不确定，”爱丽吃力地在脑内补完着那个不知从何而来的人形轮廓，“我记忆里的某处……有刚才那个穿着黑风衣的人。这好像是他的名字，是的……”  
“爱丽斯菲尔，你陷入混乱了，”保镖不为所动地钳制住她的手臂，强行将她扶起来，“以前从没来过墓地，你身体太弱，也许受到了精神刺激，我背你回车上好吗？”  
这次，被头晕击倒的少女终于听话地安静下来：“好的。扶着我就可以了，我自己能走。真对不起，我的任性给你添麻烦了。”  
“请不要这样说，这是我的工作。”  
任凭保镖纤细却强有力手臂搀扶着自己，爱丽用朦胧的视线还在不舍地回头看向那块勾起她诸多不明回忆的墓碑。  
想不起来。但那个名叫卫宫切嗣的人好像对她来说非常重要。  
她脑中的某处甚至残留着那个人身上若有若无的烟草味道，却无论如何都无法想起对方是谁，到底和她有过什么关系。  
归根究底，那不过是在她的梦里出现过的事，为什么要这么较真呢？  
也许——  
她不惜逃出久居了十六年的家乡，来到这个陌生的城市，就是为了寻找这个人而已。  
但是在找到了对方之后，能说些什么，自己又想做什么，她却对此一无所知。  
这种蒙在鼓里的迷茫感，就像家乡那片一望无际的厚重雪原，几乎要将她冰冻淹没，困在无人的另一个世界之中。

××××

切嗣坐在出租车的后座上，焦躁地捏着自己的手骨。上车得太仓促没来得及买烟，他因为嘴上少了东西而觉得异常煎熬。  
“啊～先生，你是警察吗？”  
司机没注意到他的情绪不佳，还在以职业习惯笑嘻嘻地搭话，问出口的却是更加触动他脑内警报系统的禁句。  
“……为什么这么问？”心情恶劣是一回事，切嗣开口回答时倒是很冷静。  
“哎呀，因为你一上车就说让我跟着前面那辆车，之后就一直沉着一张脸呢～我是不是应该跟得谨慎点？就像电视上演的那样？”  
“正常地开就行了。我会给你小费的。这算在公帐上。”切嗣知道对方彻底误解了，但也不打算解开这误会。  
他是国际刑警，虽然这次私人出行并未向当地的相关部门打招呼，但要拿出可以糊弄人的证件也不是不行。  
“好哟！”  
司机欢快地提高声音，带有方言的怪异腔调让切嗣的耳膜嗡嗡作响。  
这下子，自己真像一个罪犯了。  
切嗣看着前方在车流中快速穿行的那辆陌生轿车，不知怎么的有些负罪感。  
窗玻璃是单向的，车不错，但估计并不是私家车而是租用的。他亲眼看着那个银发少女带着自己的金发同伴上了这辆车，便以最快的反应叫住了经过的出租车，立刻跟踪了上去。  
这个银发少女名叫爱丽斯菲尔，她似乎知道一些舞弥的事，甚至知道切嗣的名字。这是切嗣在远处旁观着那两人在墓碑前徘徊之后所了解到的情况。  
更重要的是，她甚至知道【AVALON】这个词。或许是巧合，但凡事都有万一……  
由于实在太让人在意了，虽然那个黑西装的保镖令切嗣本能的排斥，他还是忍不住想要和这个少女谈一谈，问问她到底是谁。  
本来不想这样大费周章，但是他也不想在这样人来人往的大街上闹出什么惹人注意的动静。  
“她们的车停下了，先生，我要跟着停过去吗？”  
司机忽然减速，用毫无必要的紧张声音说道。  
“不必了，我直接下车，感谢你的配合。”切嗣从怀里抽出一张整钞递给他，直接开门利索地钻了出去，“不用找了。”

××××

“Saber，这个很好吃哦！你觉得味道怎么样？”  
爱丽开心地咬着手里的零食，一边抬头看着上方的招牌：“好像是叫做可丽饼的东西。虽然看过介绍，但是果然要亲口吃了才能了解是什么食物呢。”  
“很好吃，”保镖大口咬着手上同样的食物，还是不断地扫视着周围，“闻起来很香甜。果然是甜食呢。”  
“是的，哎呀，虽然会长胖，不过我才不管这些呢，”爱丽高兴地举着可丽饼转了一圈，“别那么紧张，都到了这么遥远的地方，就算家里的人追过来了，我也不会听话回去的。”  
“问题不是您的家族这方面，”保镖却压低了声音，“您的相貌和衣着很有特点。如果有人认出了您是落单的艾因兹贝伦家的大小姐，那就会有多余的麻烦。”  
“啊，会出现所谓的绑架和要求赎金的伎俩吗？”不谙尘事的少女却兴奋地睁大眼睛，“没关系的～我本来就活不了多久了，就算遇到那种事也完全不会给家里造成困扰。”  
“爱丽斯菲尔！不要总是说这种丧气的话。”  
“没有啦，你看我不是玩得特别开心吗？这可是我十六年来最快乐的时光。从来没有踏出过家族城堡的我简直就像在天堂一样呢。”  
爱丽吃光了手里的可丽饼，目光又落在了路对面：“那个，那个！叫……什么烧的东西。总之好像是串起来的丸子。”  
Saber看着体质孱弱，已经开始下意识捉着胸襟喘气的主人，伸手拦住她：“想吃吗？我去买来就好。你在这里坐着休息吧。”  
“好的，我会乖乖等着，记得要买两份哦～”爱丽在路边的长椅上摊开手帕，抚平衣褶坐了上去，“或者三份，你想吃多少就买多少吧。”  
“我其实并没有那么饿。”保镖迟疑地停顿脚步，在过马路前加了一句多余的争辩。  
“哎呀，不好意思了吗～”  
被她的笑声压得有些窘迫，Saber头也不回地加快脚步，隐入了过马路的人流中。看丢了她笔直的背影后，爱丽转过身晃着自己的脚，百无聊赖地环顾着周围。  
大概是因为她的容貌太过特殊了，过往的行人都忍不住回头看向她的方向，却在和她对上视线时纷纷尴尬地回避。  
不太明白大家都怎么了，爱丽却也明白自己的举动引起了注意，想起之前保镖的告诫，她急忙低下头来，让自己显得安静一些。  
垂下的视线看着的街道砖地上，忽然投下了阴影。还没等她抬头，一双被黑色长裤覆盖的男式黑皮鞋出现在她的视线范围内。  
她眨眨眼，这才忽然意识到是有人走到了自己面前。当她反射地抬头时，对方也在她面前半米的位置停了下来。  
这个人的脸迎着暗淡的冬日阳光，脸色比起爱丽天生白皙的肤色显得更加苍白缺少血色，只是一个缺乏营养休息不良的黄种人。蓬乱黑发卷曲着落在眉上，尖削的下巴上零星留着没有剃干净的胡茬。  
“……啊——”  
爱丽在和对方对上视线的刹那，几乎失声尖叫起来。  
在她的声音出口前，这个男人已经早有准备地抬起手，不轻不重地捂住了她的嘴，另一手竖起食指放在自己的唇上，柔和地比划了一下。  
【安静点。】  
爱丽立刻懂了对方的意思，她惊惶却又好奇地点了点头。  
这世上怎么会有这么凑巧的事？  
她正在陌生的街道边坐着，那个之前在市民公墓外仅有一瞥的男子就自己找上门来。  
她知道这个人的名字。她记得这个人的很多细节，包括捂住自己的嘴时干硬的手掌上散发出的烟草味。  
男人面无表情地低头看着她，忽然俯下身来。  
那一瞬间，爱丽产生了对方要亲吻自己的错觉。但对方只是平静地凑到她的脸侧低声耳语而已。  
“跟我来。不会伤害你，我只是要问你一点事情。”  
进入耳道的声音就像轻烟一样。这个人的声音和充满戾气的面容不同，显得出人意料的柔和。  
只是语调的柔和——爱丽心想着。虽然一开始还抱有希望，但对方那双冰冷锐利的眼睛看起来并不打算对自己亲切。  
尽管如此，她却还是站起身来，顺从地让这个男人牵着自己的手，离开椅子，走到了街道旁两幢高楼间的小巷阴影中。  
一进入稍微安静些可以说话的范围，男人就松开了她的手，没什么架势地靠墙站着，肢体语言好像在说“现在想跑也可以哦”。  
“……你要问什么？”爱丽看对方不说话，只能提起勇气抢先开口。  
“你认识我吗？看来是认识吧，不然不可能直接跟着我走，”黑衣男子阴沉地盯着她的眼睛，“为什么你会去看舞弥的墓碑？”  
“咦？那时候你果然在哪里偷偷地看着吗？”爱丽却吃惊地睁大眼睛，忍不住捂住嘴笑了出来，“好厉害哦，Saber都没有发现你。”  
“……”  
男人抿起嘴唇，像是被她的笑声惹得不快起来。  
“我来猜猜看，卫宫——切嗣？对不对？”爱丽发现自己居然占据了对话的主动权，得意地绕着他故作了不起地踱起步，“你和那位舞弥小姐是什么关系呢……恋人？”  
“我已经很久没用过这名字了。”男人却忽然说出了让她意外的回答。  
“没用……过？”  
“有需要呼唤我的时候，别人会用其他的称呼。现在知道我本名的人已经越来越少，”黑衣男子危险地眯起眼睛，“你知道多少关于AVALON的事情？”  
直到这时，少女才发现自己正在和一个并不普通的对象说话。  
虽然两人各自的发言完全无法连成一线，却透露出某种危险的相关性。直觉告诉她，如果实话告诉对方她根本一无所知，说不定那件风衣里的手枪就会在下一秒对准她的额头。  
“我……只是听过这个词，知道它和你有关而已。我不是很明白它的意思。”  
爱丽偷偷往小巷外看了眼，从这里望不见Saber前往的那家店，也看不到自己坐过的长椅。  
男人忽然抬起左臂挡住她的视线，不算粗鲁却很明确地撑在了她身边的墙上，身体饱含威胁意味地倾向她：“是吗？那么，也不打算告诉我，到底是从哪里知道我的名字？”  
爱丽反射地看了一眼他的右手，发现还没探进衣襟，只是揣在裤兜里的时候，稍微松了口气。  
早就把她的反应看在眼里，男人忽然叹息了一声：“安心吧，我不是暴徒，我也没有打算对一个小孩子动粗，只是要你说实话。”  
“唔？！”爱丽的注意力却被不相干的字眼吸引走，“我不是小孩子！我已经十六岁了。”  
“看吧，你还未成年。”  
“我成年了！艾因兹贝伦的家规里，十六岁已经可以结婚了。”  
“哦——你说了什么？你的家族，”男人忽然将揣在兜内的手抽出，猛地捏住了她的脸颊，强迫她看向自己，“艾因兹贝伦。你受到的教育，是要遵从家族，而不是法律？”  
爱丽这才注意到自己脱口而出了最不该说的话。  
她发现自己其实完全不知道应该怎么和陌生人打交道。归根究底，她根本就没有和素未谋面的男性对话的经验，更何况平时能够替她介绍圆场，端来茶点招待客人的女仆和家人根本就不在场。如果连能够保护她安全的贴身保镖都不在的话，她甚至连挺直腰的勇气都快消失了。  
即使如此，她还是强迫自己瞪回去，试图从对方冰冷的视线里找到一丝转机。  
“银发……红眼。艾因兹贝伦……”  
男人喃喃了几句，忽然表情松动了少许，嘴角露出了一丝意味深长的微笑，手指也从不客气地捏着她的脸转而柔和地托起她的下巴：“啊，看看我找到了什么——”  
“那边的邪道！把你的脏手拿开！”  
还没等他的话说完，远处忽然传来一声清脆的怒喝。几乎是于此同时，一道凌厉的风贯穿了男人所在的地方，但攻击的目标已经反应更快地松开爱丽跳向了别处。  
“站住！我要将你扭送去警局，你这诱拐犯！流氓！”  
在爱丽反应过来之前，Saber就已经像豹子一样冲过她面前，在扫腿没能触及对方之后敏捷地跳上旁侧大厦的第一层窗台，以惊人的弹跳力直接跃起砸落到躲闪中的攻击对象面前，抬手扯住对方的长衣襟顺势就是一个背摔。  
但出乎她意料的是，这个人干瘦得就像一折就断，却异常灵活，虽然被她抓住了衣服，却顺势在被扯动的时候娴熟地勾住她的脚腕，利索地小幅度横扫打散她的重心，反而将她撞向旁侧的硬水泥墙。  
Saber立刻意识到自己遇到行家了，反射地后撤一步，将手里的人直截了当地抛扔了出去。  
旁观着的爱丽不由得惊愕地捂住了嘴，免得自己惊叫出来。她的保镖没有使用任何器械，只凭蛮力就把那个黑衣男人扔出了五米之外，几乎抛到了小巷的另一头。  
但因为这个攻击的动作太直白，男人在被推出去时就已经有了防备，没有跌落在地，只是为了防止撞上而侧身蹬了水泥墙一脚，就在地上打了个滚翻过身来。  
正打算直冲上去补上一脚直接把他的小腿骨踢碎，Saber却在看到对方的动作时猛地刹住了动作。  
没有忙着站起身，男人维持着侧躺的姿势，右手中已经稳稳握着一柄货真价实的手枪，枪口正对着她。  
“Saber！”爱丽不由得惊叫起来。  
“没事的！我没事，”训练有素的保镖沉着地举手示意，“不要过来。”  
这个人虽然有枪，但并不代表什么。她身上的特制西装是防弹的，这枪的口径看起来并不大，如果以现在这样有优势的姿势直接攻击的话——  
男人忽然露出一丝不耐烦，无言地摇摇头，将搭在身侧的左手也抬起来，指间多出了另一柄样式不同的手枪，枪口越过她，指向了她身后的方向。  
这意思表示得再明显不过了，Saber不由得因为自己的疏忽而咋舌。  
从开始这个人就没把爱丽的性命放在眼里。根本就是一个冷血的暴徒。  
“退后。两手放在脑后，靠墙蹲下。”  
男人的眼睛盯着后方的少女，终于开口说了两人对峙至今的第一句话。  
“我的主人不是你。没有义务听你的命令。”  
男人只是不置可否地侧了侧头。  
爱丽看着对方笔直望向自己的眼睛，忽然感到背后一阵恶寒，只能在极度紧张的气氛中开口插话：“回来吧！Saber，到我身后来。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？！”保镖难以置信地动摇了，“该退到我身后的是你。他无法瞄准你的话，就没有优势了。”  
“不，听我的，”少女终于找回了自己原本的声音，“这个人……他没有打算伤害我。”  
“本来就是这样。”男人低声说道。  
“一个不想伤害你的正常男性，是不会将你拐到这种方便下手背阴无人的地方，还对你动手动脚的。”  
虽然难以认同主人的想法，但在这样的僵局中，情况也不会有任何好转，矮小的黑衣身影在恼怒地站了片刻后，终于放弃地向后退了几步，站到了银发少女的身边。  
“他虽然看起来很粗鲁，是的，本来就不是什么有礼貌的好男人，”爱丽鼓起勇气盯着对面举着双枪的危险分子，反而冷静下来，“但是他还想从我这里知道一些事情。我认为他是不会随便杀了我的。”  
“很聪明，”男人忽然开口了，“你可以叫我切嗣。”  
“切嗣……”  
爱丽轻声重复着，忽然有了记忆与现实重叠的实感，不由得又感到一阵轻微的晕眩。  
“那么切嗣，你到底想要怎么样呢？”她试着让自己的声音听起来有些底气，显得手握交涉的砝码。  
“告诉我所有你知道的关于AVALON的事情。我只要这个。”  
切嗣悄无声息地向前走了两步，手上的枪口仍然纹丝不动指着两位女士的头部要害：“然后我就会放你们走。”  
“……我要是不愿意呢？”  
“【照耀艾因兹贝伦的银月】，对吧？据说有着银发和红宝石基因的女性后代出现，代表着这个家族的新一轮兴盛，就像是招财猫一样毫无意义的道具，”切嗣低声说着，声音却在阴暗的狭窄空间里显得很清晰，“从这个金丝笼里逃出去的吉祥物，如果我包上礼盒送回去，想必他们会很乐于收下的。”  
爱丽不由得攥紧了双拳。  
她娇小的身体里忽然涌出了与这个男人对抗的意识。  
果然对方轻易就认出了她的身份。虽然看起来像是没见过她，但这个男人也对她的事情有所了解。  
“你怎么能确定我是逃出来的？我可是通过家族的同意，来这个城市度假的呢。你要是把我抓回去，他们会好好惩罚你的。”  
但面对她的挑衅，卫宫切嗣再度缺乏耐性地侧了侧头：“随便你怎么说。”  
“……”  
又这样对视着较劲许久，也许足有两分钟左右，爱丽忽然下定了决心。  
她想起了自己的性命本来就时日无多的真相。  
既然已经接近了她想要了解的记忆，为什么不试试看呢？  
“好吧，我可以跟你走。你想去适合谈话的地方吧？”  
“爱丽斯菲尔！”身边的保镖不由得叫出声来。  
“没关系的。我的直觉一直很可靠，虽然它很少出现，”爱丽又向前走了一步，这次她离切嗣手上的枪口距离只剩下不到两米了，“把你的枪放下。”  
切嗣盯了她几秒，确认了她的真意，忽然干脆利落地将双枪放回，平淡地掸了掸身上的灰。  
爱丽正在警惕地等着他下一步的动作，却只看到对方向自己手心向上将右手递了过来。  
这是什么意思？让她也将手递过去吗？  
爱丽不由得转头看了眼自己的保镖。  
“没事的。Saber。”  
她虽然想安慰同伴，却几乎是在说服自己。虽然仍然满心紧张，她却还是把手伸出，将手指放在对方的手掌之中。  
这样亲眼对比的时候，她才意识到这个男人虽然疲惫且瘦削，却并不虚弱，比她的手要宽大多倍的手掌满是硬茧，手指骨节分明得让人害怕。  
切嗣不轻不重地合起手指，将她的手拉近自己的身体，径直就这么转身向着巷道的另一侧迈步走去。  
“你不要跟着。去把车开到这边的出口来。”  
背对着Saber，他一改和爱丽说话时的温和语气，毫不客气地用上了没得商量的命令句。  
“……啧！”  
虽然气得快要把牙咬碎，但的确也无可奈何。看到主人转头来对自己再度点头示意，保镖也只能转过身，大步赶去停车场。  
当熟悉的脚步声远离自己的时候，爱丽低头看着脚下满是垃圾逐渐后移的地面，开始对自己的鲁莽有些后悔。但决心既然下定就不能退缩，她深吸了一口气，竭力忽视因为紧张导致的呼吸困难。  
这具身体甚至连绕着城堡内花园广场走一圈都无法承受，更不要说受到刚才那样的精神刺激。生命力已经极度流失的现在，她只能靠着意志支撑下去。  
切嗣忽然停下了脚步。  
“怎么了？”他转头看着比自己矮小很多的爱丽，已经注意到了她的异状。  
“真难看啊……本来想显得更加有余裕的，”爱丽只能窘迫地艰难作答，没法掩饰断续的呼吸，“我得承认我从来没被人这样无礼地对待过。”  
“是吗？你是说你很害怕我？”  
“我没有那样说。我只是说你该对我温柔一点。绅士不该是这样的，不是吗？”  
切嗣无所谓地摇摇头，收紧握着她的手继续往前走，只是脚步变得慢了下来：“别指望你能遇到一个黑马王子。抛弃那些大小姐常有的幻想吧，你只是童话看多了。”  
“我从来没对你这个持枪罪犯抱有幻想。”  
听到少女含有怒气的反驳，切嗣的内心涌上一股自嘲的苦涩感。  
果然，此时此刻，不知为什么，顺势却真的变成了这种犯罪一般的展开。到底要如何让这个女孩理解自己的意思，他已经找不到说明的时机和方法了。  
毕竟太久的时间里，他需要使用语言的状况都没有和声细语的必要。他已经不记得要怎么温柔地对待别人，甚至连手指上都像是长出了仙人掌的刺，只是触碰那些柔弱的平民也会让他们惊恐受伤，因此还不如远远离开。


	2. 【FATE】【卫宫夫妇】银月·黑夜·红宝石 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载和二次上传

“对不起。”  
就在他满心苦涩地沉默时，耳边却忽然传来了恢复平静的柔和声音。  
“抱歉，我说得太过分了，”教养良好的豪门千金却首先说出了缓和气氛的和解话语，“刚才的冲突也有我没能和保镖解释清楚的责任。至少你现在对我还算礼貌。”  
“……嗯。”  
切嗣不知应该怎么回应这种善意。他倒更希望这个女孩对他尖叫，歇斯底里，就像他见过的各种案件里会有的那些被惊吓和伤痛折磨到崩溃的平民一样，那样的他才更擅长应付。  
“你想带我去哪儿，切嗣？”爱丽斯菲尔已经开始像个观光客一样平静地闲谈起来了。  
“你原本打算去哪？”  
“海边。说来很惭愧，我从没亲眼见过大海，只是想赤脚踩一踩那些沙子。”  
听着少女无忧无虑的回答，切嗣内心的负罪感又加深了一层。  
“海边这时候人很多。你得先跟我去其他安静的地方。”  
“嗯？听起来，你像是对这里很熟悉。”  
“这和你没关系。你只要听从我的指示就行了。”  
“你在慌张呢。”  
“这是在说你自己吧。”  
踏上了巷道通往的另一边的街道后，切嗣终于如愿以偿地买到了烟。付款后环顾了一圈周围，他拉着少女走到道旁树下的长凳式围栏边，用下巴示意了一下：“累了？坐下吧。”  
“啊！我的手帕，”这时爱丽才想起自己留在之前长椅上用来垫着衣服的手绢被遗失了，“这样……会把衣服弄脏的。”  
“无所谓吧。灰拍一下就干净了。”切嗣不能理解地皱皱眉头。  
“不行！”少女异常坚持地瞪向他。  
切嗣看看她，忽然嘴角扭曲着露出一丝奇怪的微笑，干脆自己一屁股在木凳上坐了下去。  
抬头看向银发少女，他拍了拍自己的膝盖：“那么介意，那你就坐在我腿上好了。”  
“……”  
爱丽吃惊地打量着他的脸，不明白这个举动到底有什么意义。  
“怎么？我至少还不会对一个这么小的女孩有什么兴趣，这是好意，你要是想站着也随便你。”  
“都说了我不是小女孩，我叫爱丽斯菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦，”少女被挑起了反抗欲，干脆往他的腿上坐了下去，“我允许你叫我爱丽。”  
“无所谓，那种事情我也不关心，”切嗣垂下眼神看着盖住自己手指的银色发丝，摸起来触感比想象的还要柔软，“你来这个城市到底是要做什么？”  
“度假，这我之前已经说过了。”  
爱丽转头看看周围，发现途径的人都在用奇怪的眼神看着自己这边，只能疑惑地抬手扶了扶头上的毛帽子。  
“我不认为艾因兹贝伦的人会对这种什么都没有的小地方感兴趣。”  
“不，这里什么都有，就连空气都是陌生的，”爱丽却开心地抬起手指向天空，“我喜欢这里。”  
“……是吗。”  
从身后的声音里听出了阴霾的情绪，爱丽疑惑地转头看过去，发现切嗣只是沉着脸望向远处的路口。  
“切嗣你觉得讨厌吗？如果不喜欢，为什么还要来这里？你看起来不像是本地人。”  
“算不上。”  
从近处看时，切嗣的眼睛不像一瞥之下的那么灰暗，在阳光下闪着棕色的微光，睫毛盖着眼瞳，视线并没有转回少女这边：“真要说的话，我是在害怕这个城市吧。”  
“害怕？为什么……”  
爱丽的话还没说完，切嗣忽然又抬起手握住了她的手腕。  
“车开过来了。”  
硬生生打断了对话，这个男人又从亲切的样子变回了原先的冷漠，站起身走到路边，让人捉摸不透地将爱丽押上了车。

××××

原本只是想将车行至一个没有监视镜头和行人的地方就停下，切嗣却在几分钟后感到了本能的不协调感。  
他抬手拨开车帘看着外面的街道，转头望着驾驶座上方的后视镜。坐在他身边的爱丽斯菲尔好奇地盯着他忽然凝重起来的脸色，也跟着环顾四周，但没发现什么异常。  
“等等，这里不要停车。”  
切嗣忽然低声对前排正在开车的Saber说道：“直接开过去。”  
“马上就要红灯了。”  
“开过去。”  
保镖恼火地摇摇头，还是加大油门，在灯光转变的瞬间加速冲过了路口，危险地从两辆货车间穿了过去。  
“这和你之前要求的路线不一样。这是什么意思，调换地点也没有意义，又不是索要赎金。”一边继续开着，司机忍不住出声。  
切嗣闭上眼睛，并不打算回答。  
“Saber，刚才他一直在看后视镜哦，”沉默的间隙里，爱丽无视僵持的气氛开心地插话，“好像是后面有什么东西在跟着我们。”  
“嗯？”  
保镖皱起眉头，将注意力放在后方的车流中片刻，终于注意到一辆不起眼的黑车正远远地从红灯挡住的车队中转出，形迹可疑地循着他们前进的路线跟了过来。  
“这是……”  
就在她打量后视镜的时候，切嗣忽然又自言自语般地下达了命令：“前面右转之后会有一条小道，不要停车直接拐进去。”  
“跟踪吗？！”爱丽忽然兴奋起来，转身趴在座椅靠背上向后看，“这就是传说中的跟踪？哪辆车？”  
“别这么激动，会打草惊蛇的。”切嗣被她的靴子踢到腿，无奈地掸了掸裤子。  
“没关系！这玻璃从外面是看不见里面的，你忘记了？”  
“爱丽斯菲尔，是一辆面包车，但你可能看不出来。”前排的司机代为回答道。  
“哦！真有趣，要上演电影里常有的那种追逐战吗？”爱丽高兴地抓住切嗣的袖子，“你刚才让Saber抄近道了对不对？这辆车可没有进入窄巷能卸掉外壳的装置呀，会不会和墙壁擦出火花？”  
切嗣开始觉得头疼了：“不会撞上的。只要你老实坐好的话。”  
“我应该系上安全带吗？”  
切嗣叹了口气，抬手将她摁回座位，扯过安全带把她牢牢扣在座椅上。  
“斑比小姐，必要的时候安静一点对你的性命有好处。”  
少女却眨眨眼：“斑比是什么？”  
“……小鹿斑比。你看过蝙蝠侠却没看过这个电影？”  
“天啊！你怎么会知道我看过蝙蝠侠？”  
“谁在跟踪你们，你有什么头绪吗？”切嗣干脆地跳过了她的问题，“还是说，那是暗中保护你的其他随从？”  
爱丽忍不住捂住嘴笑了：“你真是无时无刻不在怀疑呢。这样会掉头发的哦。”  
“我的头发总是浓密得让我自己都很烦恼，不劳你操心。”  
“嗯——你已经很清楚我的身份了，但是我对你一无所知呢，”爱丽好奇地一拉一松身上的安全带，“这种感觉就像是在审问，让我不太舒服。”  
“如果你对我一无所知，就不可能知道我的名字。”  
“如果我说那是在梦里出现的情报，你会相信吗？”  
“不会。”  
爱丽失望地低下头。  
“我以为你至少会听过了再做决定呢。”过了好一会，她轻声说道。  
“好吧，你可以暂时安静地休息了，我知道你没有谈话的诚意。”  
切嗣失去耐心地转头看着后车窗，脸色很快阴沉下来——之前那辆令人在意的跟踪车还没有离开。  
爱丽悄悄地抬起眼睛瞥了他一下，忽然忍不住抬手捂住嘴笑了起来。  
“……又怎么了？”  
“没什么，抱歉，我只是觉得你下巴上没剃干净的胡子……看起来好像春天刚发芽的野草，”爱丽忍着笑，用两手捂着嘴，“脸颊那里有一根好久没剃到的，都卷起来了。”  
切嗣反射地抬手摸了摸下巴，无奈地叹了口气：“我不觉得这是多好笑的事。”  
“对不起，你生气了？”爱丽清清嗓子，不好意思地将两手放回膝盖上，“我只是很少有机会和你这样的男性接触。”  
“我这样是什么样？”切嗣下意识地从衣兜里摸出烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴上，这才想起此刻身处密闭的车内，只能暂时不快地叼着未点火的烟，“不修边幅，低俗粗鲁，没有教养？”  
“啊，”爱丽却已经转移注意，睁大明亮的红眼睛意外地看向他，“那个是香烟对不对？”  
“显然是，”切嗣因为她的问题太过缺乏常识而皱起眉头，“怎么了？”  
“能让我看看吗？请让我看看！”爱丽兴奋地想伸出手，又迟疑地抓住自己的裙子，“虽然在很多照片和影片里都看过，但是其实我从来没有摸过真的香烟。”  
“那又怎么样？”切嗣顺手把烟盒直接抛给她，“烟草又不是必需品，就算一辈子没有这种经验，也不是什么损失。”  
“但是我就是好奇嘛。”  
爱丽将烟盒举起来对着光看看，又上下摇晃，发现里面有烟被甩出来了才吓得匆匆停下，手忙脚乱地接住掉出的香烟。  
切嗣无言地看着她乱作一团的样子，感觉自己就像是在看一只得到了大把坚果的野生松鼠。  
“这个……是叼住这里？”爱丽看着有烟草的一端思考了一会，又看了看切嗣，才发现自己拿反了，“哎呀！是要这样啊！”  
“喂。”  
切嗣来不及阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着她咬住滤嘴，学着叼起烟来。  
“别把什么都放进嘴里，又不是小婴儿。你这样让我之后怎么抽啊。”  
“这根就送给我嘛，好不好？这可是珍贵的纪念品！”  
切嗣张开嘴想再说点什么，但最后还是放弃了：“随便你吧。”  
爱丽含着烟开心地拍了下手，匆匆把香烟从嘴里拿出来，用手帕小心包好，放进提包里。  
切嗣不可思议地看她珍惜地对待一支廉价香烟，忍不住还是开口了：“这么想要的话，自己去买不就行了？”  
“这不一样！”  
“你是想说，因为自己的钱实在是太多了，所以钱买不来的东西才珍贵吗？”  
爱丽眨眨眼，却很显然没听出这是一句讽刺的反话，单纯地绽开笑脸：“嗯！”  
“……”  
切嗣开始觉得和这样一个不谙世事的大小姐较真的自己实在是太蠢了。  
艾因兹贝伦是个大财团，自己也不是没有和相关的人员打过交道，说不定是谁对这个女孩提起了只言片语呢，怎么看都不会再得到有用的情报，只是徒劳无功地浪费时间罢了。  
这样想着，切嗣转头看了眼后车窗。  
跟踪的车辆仍然没有甩掉。拉开了一截距离，就像用透明线拽在身后的风筝一样，虽然摇摇摆摆却路线明确地跟着不放。  
“那边一直跟着的，你老实回答我，是你的其他保镖吗？”改变主意之后，切嗣把语气放得和缓了一些。  
“咦？不是的，应该不是我认识的人，”爱丽求助地看向前排，“Saber？你有让什么人暗中跟着我们吗？”  
“没有这回事。只能理解为我们被人别有意图地跟踪了。”Saber严肃地否认。  
“在这种情况下对我撒谎并没有什么好处。”切嗣继续以质疑的眼光盯着爱丽。  
“请看看我的眼睛，我像是在撒谎的样子吗？”  
和少女对视了片刻，切嗣闭上眼睛：“那么，只能认为除了那辆车之外，还有别的同伙在协助盯着我们了。”  
“同伙？”一直恪守仆人职责专心开车的Saber终于忍不住插话。  
“假设的确这辆车和你们没有关系，”切嗣将仍然没有机会点燃的烟从嘴上拿下，不快地放回烟盒，“那么就有很多种可能性。比如他们只是为了当个挡箭牌，其实跟着我们的另有其人，他们只是想看看你们到底打算去哪。”  
“……那种事情有什么意义吗？”爱丽有些紧张了，“啊，难道是家族派来的人？”  
“意义就多了，比如认出了从不公开露面的银月小姐，想要入手一些值钱的情报之类，”切嗣咧嘴冷笑了一下，“又或者，干脆把你本身绑架，说不定可以要到一大笔赎金呢。”  
“你也是其中一员？”  
“要是那样的话，我早就把前面的这个女人杀掉了，”切嗣将手比出枪的样子，对着毫无防备的前座比划一下，“然后打昏你。流放到公海的某条船上，美滋滋地等赎金到手。如果你的家族不接受，就把你卖给其他大财阀，能够带来财运的银月女神在黑市中可是很有名的。”  
爱丽斯菲尔反射地抱紧肩膀，向后退了一截背靠在车门上。  
“你这个……流氓！”  
她思考了一会，还是决定不顾大小姐的面子和教养，大声骂了出来。  
“那还真是多谢夸奖。”  
切嗣连看她的兴致都没有，转头盯着车外的街景：“Saber，前面左转。应该会看到那里在修地下管道，不要在路障前停下来，从人行道直接穿过去。”  
爱丽生气地抓着衣袖故意沉默了好一会，忽然吃惊地抬起头。  
“等等，你刚才说了前面的女人……？你知道Saber是女孩子？”  
“那不是理所当然的吗。”切嗣皱了皱眉，像是觉得她的问题很多余。  
“大家都认不出来，以为她是男性呢，”爱丽惊愕地来回看着两排座位，“你……你这个流氓！你该不会是在打斗的时候摸了……摸了她的胸部……？！”  
“我可没有兴趣摸。”  
“他没有摸到我，爱丽斯菲尔。”  
切嗣和司机几乎是同时开口，声音重叠之后又同时猛地闭嘴。  
之后车里陷入一片微妙的死寂之中。

××××

跟踪的车在半小时之后就几乎没再看到过了。  
很难说到底是甩掉了，还是对方在发现已经被警惕之后主动放弃了尾随，总之切嗣也不想多作追究。  
他想知道的事情仍然只有一件。到底是谁在对这个银发女孩感兴趣，他根本就不关心。  
“所以说，真的只是我梦见的事情，我做了很多很多梦，和你有关的，和Saber一起的，还有和那位舞弥小姐的，在这些梦里，一直都有AVALON。”  
“……”  
“你就是不相信，是吧？！”爱丽开始生气了，“虽然我知道很荒谬，但至少Saber她就相信了！”  
“她是由你来支付薪水的，没必要得罪你这个雇主，拜托你有点常识，这位大小姐，”切嗣冷淡地泼凉水，“但我没说不相信。然后呢？你梦见的那个东西到底是什么样子？”  
爱丽原先的气势忽然弱了下来。  
“怎么了？”没等到回答，切嗣眯起眼睛。  
“我……我不知道该怎么说。”爱丽的脸上渗出了细微的窘迫和害怕，一边说一边抓紧衣领。  
“记不清了？”  
“我不确定……我觉得也有可能是我记错了。人们经常会记错自己做过的梦，或者添加些现实中的记忆，对吗？”爱丽捧着自己的脸，“那个AVALON是个非常怪异的……我不确定它到底是什么。它——好像在我的肚子里。”  
切嗣看了眼她的腰，又疑惑地盯着她的眼睛。  
“真无礼，你在看哪里？！”  
“是你自己说肚子的。”  
“真正的绅士都该知道，没经过女性允许的时候就不应该做不规矩的事。”  
切嗣疲惫地抿了抿缺乏血色的嘴唇：“是你自己说我是流氓的。”  
“所以你就承认了？”爱丽反而不可思议地睁圆眼睛，“天啊，你没有羞耻心吗？”  
“有还是有的，不过大概和你理解的标准不一样，”切嗣无辜地摊开两手，“比如说，虽然你很可爱，气质高雅，很有教养，但我也不想和你亲近。简而言之就是我对你没兴趣，不用那么大惊小怪的。”  
“唔？”  
爱丽意外地思考了一会，却还是没法理解：“既然你觉得很漂亮的话，那应该会很喜欢才对啊？”  
“……”切嗣挑起眉头，“算是不讨厌，那又怎么样？”  
“觉得很漂亮，却没兴趣，这可真奇怪，”爱丽努力地思考起来，“我看到可爱的小动物，鲜艳的花草，都会想要仔细地看一看摸一摸的，切嗣你不会这样吗？”  
“不会。”  
切嗣的表情却愈发冷淡，就像结了一层寒霜：“我只会躲开，离得越远越好。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“比如蒲公英的话，用手去抓，它就会散开破碎吧，”切嗣捏起她的手腕，看了眼她手上纤细的金表确认时间，“你能不能把之前的话题老实地说完？别挑战我的耐性。”  
“对不起，我很少有机会和陌生人严肃地谈话，我有点紧张，”爱丽不好意思地摇摇头，“刚才说到哪里了……AVLON好像是这样一个，这么长的……金属质感的东西。”  
切嗣看着她比划出超过一米的范围，疑惑地摸着嘴角：“你是想用做梦的荒诞性来搪塞过去吗，这东西放进你的肚子里，你就没命了。”  
“唔，所以我说很难解释……”爱丽皱起眉头努力寻找着词汇，“在我的身体里时，它没有实体。就像是……溶解了似的。放在我的身体里，似乎是可以保护我。”  
“保护你？”  
“可以……治好我的伤，不管多重的伤都能治愈，我好像是在做什么非常危险的事，”爱丽说到这里，声音又迟疑起来，“如果把它从我的身体里取出来，我可能就会死了。”  
切嗣没说话，从表情很难看出是不屑一顾还是正在认真地听。  
“它很珍贵，是我的家族很不容易才弄到手的……啊，我是说在我的梦里是这样，”发现他不接话，爱丽只能继续说下去，“最后，我把它从身体里取出来给了你。”  
听到这，切嗣忽然皱起眉头：“你不是离开它就活不成了吗？”  
“是的，所以，我在梦里就这么一个人死去了呢，好像是这样。”  
“明明是个养尊处优的大小姐，还真会梦到一些稀奇古怪的事情啊。为什么把它给我？”说到这里，切嗣终于意识到这个早该问的关键问题，“而且在你的这个梦里，我和你到底是什么关系？”  
“我……记不清了，”爱丽烦恼地捧着脸，“我只知道是和我关联很密切的人。也正是因为想弄明白这一点，我才试着和你接触的。”  
“哦。”  
没想到切嗣的反应这么平淡，爱丽意外地抬起头来：“这些……对你有帮助吗？”  
“没有。但是也有让我很在意的地方。”  
“那……？”  
“我想你应该没有说谎，虽然说出的话很荒诞，”切嗣叹了口气，“行了，你可以安静地休息了，等到了合适的地点，我就会离开。”  
“要走了吗？”  
“我说过了，该问的问完，我就会放你们走，你觉得我肯定会言而无信？”  
“你看起来就是这样不守信用的人呢。”爱丽却眨眨眼睛。  
切嗣苍白的脸上忽然露出一丝笑容。  
“……偶尔也会例外，这次我没打算继续像个罪犯一样对女士们纠缠不休。打扰了你游玩的兴致，抱歉了。”  
“没关系！如果你愿意做一个正牌绅士而不是流氓的话，我更希望你能和我们一起旅行，”爱丽开心地拍了一下手，“你对这个城市很熟悉，肯定知道哪里适合我们。”  
“很遗憾，我并不清楚现在的年轻女孩都喜欢什么样的地方，这种乡下城市也不会有什么适合你去购物的高档商业街。”  
“我也不想去那种地方，说实话，我不太擅长在人多的地方停留很久，”爱丽匆匆摇头，忽然很期待地探身向前看着切嗣，“我想去海边！哪里的海景最漂亮呢？”  
“……”  
没法直视少女亮闪闪宝石一般的眼睛，切嗣别扭地看向旁侧：“去你们预定的地方不就行了。”  
“啊，你躲开了，难道是害羞了？”  
“大小姐啊，你知道害羞是什么意思吗，”切嗣无奈地又重新看向她，“一个人将视线挪开，也可能只是不想继续这个话题。”  
“我知道的！如果你不相信的话，我们可以做个实验。”  
爱丽忽然伸出双手，紧紧握住了切嗣搭在身边的左手。  
“……？！”切嗣明显因为吃了一惊睁大了眼睛，但因为缩手就显得太胆小了，只能不快地啧了声而已。  
“你的表情都动摇成这样了呢，就好像被我忽然摸了尾巴的猫咪一样，”爱丽没放过他的变化，开心地笑了起来，“啊，你的手好冰，是不是穿得太少了？”  
和切嗣冰冷发硬的手指相比，少女的手温暖而柔软。虽然身上的皮草外套的确显得厚实，但事实上当地的气温对爱丽来说本身也不算寒冷。  
切嗣沉默地看着女孩的手指。指甲精心修剪打磨得非常光亮，看起来并没有擦指甲油。从近处看，虽然这孩子的眼睛睫毛长得吓人，却像是没有化妆，只是天生丽质的素颜而已。  
就像是未经剪枝的珍贵盆栽。虽然一尘不染，生长得欣欣向荣，却会因为多晒了太阳这样的小事就夭折，脆弱得让人不敢碰触。  
真亏她敢千里迢迢到这种陌生的地方独自旅行啊。这么可爱又天真烂漫的女孩，什么时候被人拐带诈骗也完全不会奇怪。  
切嗣忽然兴起了逗一逗对方的兴致。这很稀奇，他已经很久没有这种无聊的念头了，多年来就像一团在墙角发霉的蘑菇，灰暗而无趣。  
“是啊，我穿得太少了。本来只是打算出门一趟就回旅馆的。怎么，你想温暖我吗？”  
“嗯？”爱丽歪着头好奇地睁大眼睛，完全没有听懂对方的言外之意，“真的吗？把我的手套和围巾借给你好不好？”  
“你直接来抱住我，不是暖和得更快吗？”  
这时，坐在前排的司机终于忍不住了：“注意你的言辞。要不是为了爱丽斯菲尔的心情，我们随时可以把你送去警局。”  
“没关系的，Saber，他只是想要一个拥抱而已，在我们那里只是问候礼，不是吗？”爱丽开心地笑了，“虽然是想要看看我的反应，却只提出了这么含蓄的要求，东方人就是容易害羞呢。”  
“爱丽斯菲尔，东方人比你想象的要狡诈多了，你要是接受了这个要求，他很快就会得寸进尺的。”司机简直要对主人的天真发出深深的叹息。  
“那时候，我会不留情地狠狠掴他耳光的，放心吧！”银发少女信心满满地握紧拳头在空中一挥。  
切嗣哭笑不得地看着她一脸认真的样子：“你可以现在就试试看。不要说打了，你的手指能碰到我的脸颊，我就跪在地上当马给你骑。”  
爱丽努起嘴瞥了他一眼，很不屑似的转头看向窗外。  
这样看了十几秒，她忽然抬起手来，猛地向切嗣的脸伸过去，但半途中就被捏住了手腕。  
“外行人就别学这种偷袭的动作，指甲会翻过去的，”切嗣轻轻地捏着她的手腕扭了半圈，少女立刻失去平衡一头撞在他的肩上，“我单手就能扭断你的胳膊了。这样你还想掌掴我？”  
“嗯——！”  
爱丽忽然生气地往前一冲，头顶撞在切嗣的下巴上。  
趁着切嗣没有防备，她猛地抽回自己的手，缩到座椅的另一侧角落，一边警惕地瞪着切嗣，一边揉着被攥痛的地方。  
“没想到居然会撞上来，你也挺乱来的嘛。”切嗣摸着发疼的下巴，不知为什么忽然很想笑。  
“我可没有你想的那么柔弱。”爱丽像是要为自己分辩什么似的严肃说道。  
“我没这样说，而且你到底是怎样的，我也不关心，”切嗣无所谓地向外掸了掸手，“我只是想告诉你，这个外面的世界很危险，到处都是很轻易就能伤害你的人，逃出来的金丝雀玩够了就快点回去。”  
爱丽不高兴地收起笑容，拍整齐裙子回复到端坐的模样，不再继续说话，而是开始看窗外倒退的街景。  
知道自己惹她生气了，切嗣耸耸肩，因为周围恢复清净而松了口气。  
“我——不会再回去了。”  
不知过了多久，车内忽然响起少女的轻声。切嗣看向她时，她却仍然端坐着凝视窗外。  
“我也回不去了。或者说，不可能活着回去。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“我想你也注意到了，我的相貌是很少见的，其实就是一种隐性基因，”爱丽捏起自己的银发，在空中摇了摇发梢，“这种‘红宝石基因’是有缺陷的。据说前代像我这样银发红眼的女孩子都很短命，在十七岁前就会夭折。”  
切嗣皱了皱眉：“我听过这个传闻。但你已经十六岁了，看起来也没什么不对劲的。”  
“是吗？我真高兴你能这么说，但这是靠着药物支撑的结果，”爱丽苦涩地微笑起来，“虽然现在还不太明显，但我已经得了绝症。主要是心肺和肾脏的问题，逐渐开始衰竭，其实我不适合这样在户外活动，应该要一直卧床才对，但反正都要死了，还不如做些自己喜欢的事。”  
“……”  
切嗣的表情忽然严肃起来。  
疑惑地上下打量了她好一会，男人并没有显露出其他的情绪：“癌症——之类？药物是指哪一类？”  
“没有癌细胞，也没查出肿瘤，”爱丽叹了口气，“就只是全身的衰竭。就像是生命力渐渐被抽走了一样，医生认为这是家族遗传的综合性疾病。药也是家庭医生给我特殊调配的。”  
“是吗，那你是来这里疗养了。”  
“嗯……算不算呢？其实我只是——”爱丽忽然转头看了一眼切嗣，“真有趣，你看起来一点都不惊讶。”  
“多少感觉到了，你的体质很弱，我以为只是很少外出，水土不服什么的，或者是长途旅行染病了，”切嗣下意识地想摸烟，最后还是放弃了，“你希望我一把鼻涕一把眼泪地同情你吗？应该不是这样吧。”  
“当然不是，你这样让我很自在。”  
“那更好。”  
切嗣低声说着，声音变得很柔和，表情却忽然之间阴气沉沉，不再开玩笑也没有更多的问题，只是沉默地看着前方的座椅背思考起来。  
爱丽发现自己还是没法更接近他。虽然试着对话了，也有过融洽的气氛，但这个男人到底在想什么，她完全没有头绪。  
说到底，梦里的那些零碎的片段，真的值得她去花这么大的力气追寻吗？  
想到这里她只能用力摇摇头。不能这样继续丧气下去，不然来这个异国小城就没有意义了。  
“你在想什么？”  
最后，她还是鼓起勇气搭话：“看起来，你的心情很糟糕。”  
“不怎么好，”切嗣抬手疲惫地捏着鼻梁，“并不是因为你，不用这么紧张。”  
“你在烦恼什么呢？也许我可以帮帮忙？”  
“没什么，”切嗣却冷淡地闭上眼睛不看她，“我觉得我该走了。”  
“已经快到海边了！远处都能看到海港，”爱丽却执着地抓住他的风衣，“多陪我一会，好吗？不会耽误你太久的时间。你知道的，在陌生的地方，没有一个认识的当地人还是有些孤单。”  
“我不是当地人，而且我也并不想让跟着你们的那些人认为我和你们是一起的。”  
“天啊，你不说，我都忘记了！”爱丽吃惊地捂住嘴，“作为一个绅士更应该担负起保护女性的职责了，如果我们遭受危险怎么办？”  
“……”切嗣的眼角都耷拉了下来，“你忘了你有一个职业保镖跟着吗？只要你不要自己乱来离开她的视线，就不会有危险。”  
“Saber也是女孩子呀！”  
“哦，那又怎么样？”  
“万一来了好多个你这样的流氓，不就糟了吗？！”  
“……这位大小姐，我的身手是国际水准的，理论上来说你们还不至于走运到一天碰到很多个。”  
爱丽眨眨眼，好奇地看着男人单薄风衣下瘦削的体型。  
“这么说来，你还没有自我介绍过呢，你是做什么工作的？和Saber差不多？”  
“……”  
切嗣闭上眼睛沉默了很久，最后长叹了一口气。  
“我陪你玩，相对的，你也不要再追问我的私事了，行吗？”  
“你都这么熟悉我了，我也想了解你呀。”  
“有什么意义？你不是很讨厌我吗？”  
“怎么会，我很喜欢你，想和你交朋友！”  
切嗣就像忽然被人拔掉大牙一样，痛苦地扭曲脸颊：“啊？”  
“和野生动物交朋友都要做好被咬的觉悟，我明白的，”爱丽诚挚地握住他的手，举起来摇了摇，“只要保持距离就可以了，对吧？你有什么喜欢吃的东西吗？”  
“……我觉得你好像搞错了很多事情。”  
“是吗？那就更需要和你多交流了。”  
切嗣无言地看着再度被包覆在温暖中的自己的手，最后还是放弃了争辩：“随便你吧。”

××××

“哇！好凉！”  
试着用赤裸的脚碰了碰海水，爱丽放心地把两脚都踩进水里，开心地啪啪踢着水花：“好棒，这里是我梦想中的景色！”  
“……”切嗣退后了几步，免得被水花溅湿裤子，海风把他的脸吹得惨白，“你不冷吗？”  
“不冷啊，这里的气温对我来说就像春天，”少女踩着水走到浅滩中，伸直双臂转了几圈，快乐溢于言表，“海水也是温的。脱掉鞋子很舒服的，切嗣你不来试试吗？”  
切嗣迟疑了片刻，伸手探到海水中试了试，当机立断地收回手：“我就不用了。”  
爱丽看着他退缩的样子忍不住笑了起来：“切嗣很怕冷呢，真可惜。”  
“别走得太远，之后海水深了会很危险。”  
“啊，说得也是，我不会游泳，”爱丽提着自己的鞋，重新走回沙滩上，“切嗣会吗？”  
“当做基本生存技能的话，自由泳我还是会的。不那么精通。”  
“真好呢，我们那里常年很冷，我的身体又不好，虽然庄园里有室内游泳馆，但家人不允许我去。真不想连游泳都没学会就死掉啊。”  
切嗣看了眼女孩的脸，她满脸笑容，虽然死神已经近在眼前，脸上却没有多少阴霾。  
这很不对劲。也许她只是天生乐观，充满了希望，但仍然有什么地方很不协调。  
“真的不想死的话，你该老实地呆在家里，接受治疗才对。这样在海边淌凉水只会白白浪费体力。”  
听到切嗣不留情的评论，爱丽难为情地用手指绕着头发：“你说的没错。但我就是……该怎么说呢，我觉得这个城市在召唤我。告诉我无论如何都要来一趟。”  
“就因为你的那个梦？”  
“是的。是不是很可笑？”  
切嗣却看着前方摇摇头：“有时候，我也会有这样的感觉。这没什么奇怪的。”  
“咦？真的吗？”  
“这种直觉对我来说经常会很重要。比如总觉得某个区域就是很可疑，排查的时候经常会有发现。”  
“……？”  
余光瞥到少女疑惑地歪头，他只能叹了口气。  
“也就是说，我的本职是警察。干这行，有时候能不能拿到线索就是一念之差的事情。”  
“天啊！”少女的反应比他预想的还要激烈，她绊了一跤，差点摔倒在地，踉跄着捉住切嗣的衣袖：“警察叔叔！”  
“……”切嗣下意识地开始摸烟，他不知道自己的头疼是因为这个称呼还是吹凉风太多，“你还是叫我切嗣就行了。”  
“Saber！你看，我们居然遇到了一个警察！”爱丽开心地向后方一直保持五米左右距离的黑衣同伴挥手，“这太不可思议了，我们一开始的冲突完全是误会！”  
“您不能听到什么就相信什么，爱丽斯菲尔。”保镖面不改色地大泼凉水。  
“抱歉，她是我的保镖，怀疑所有接近我的人是她的工作。”爱丽不好意思地对切嗣点头致歉。  
“不，我认为她说得很对，”切嗣却叹了口气，“天快黑了，你总不会想要在海边转一晚上？”  
“再走一会嘛，”爱丽低头端详着脚边的沙地，像是在找什么，“要是能去海上坐船就好了，这附近有观光艇之类的吗？”  
“你要去海上得明天去港口买票……你坐过船吗？”  
“从来没有，”爱丽蹲下来，用手拨着地上的沙粒，将下面掩埋的物体翻出来，“听说晕船的感觉很奇特，我想体验一次呢。”  
“……你的喜好还真是异于常人，”切嗣无奈地在她身边蹲下，伸手捏住了她的手腕，“别拿那个。”  
“咦？但是这个海螺很好看……”  
“它看起来很像鸡心螺。如果让你中毒就要提前游戏结束了，你如果想要捡贝壳，可不该来这片海滩，这里只有一些碎片。”  
“是吗……”爱丽失望地缩回手，不甘心地看着远处的海面，“虽然我在家里已经有很多好看的贝壳和海螺，但是不管怎么说都想亲手收集一点呢。”  
切嗣茫然地皱皱眉头：“你不是已经打算不再回去了吗？”  
“嗯，虽然是这样，但我果然还是有点侥幸呢，”爱丽抬手拢住被风扯乱的银发，声音忽然变小了，“如果……说不定，我还能活到十七岁的话，我就回家……这样想过。”  
“是吗，”切嗣向她伸出手，将她拉起身来，“那样的话，就为了回家而努力活下去吧。”  
爱丽意外地睁大眼睛，过了几秒才绽开笑容：“嗯。”  
在夕阳暗淡的光线下，她的银发就像真的从油画中走出的女神一样，反射出异常华丽的光泽。切嗣看着她的笑容，一时间有些恍惚。  
自己也许曾经在哪见过她。切嗣忽然有种莫名的熟悉感，但他把这归结为太过寒冷的气候造成的幻觉。  
“穿上鞋吧，我知道不错的海鲜店，带你去吃晚饭。”  
在这样气氛的催动下，他没法再硬起心肠冷言冷语了，只能将语气改得温和了一些。


	3. 【FATE】【卫宫夫妇】银月·黑夜·红宝石 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载和二次上传

“真的吗？你愿意和我们共进晚餐？”  
爱丽匆匆在海水中洗净脚上的沙子，用毛巾擦干，小心地重新穿上鞋袜。看着她靴子上繁复的扣饰，切嗣终于没了耐心，蹲下来自己伸手替她系紧鞋带：“那之后我们就道别，当做什么都没——”  
他的话说到一半就戛然而止。  
切嗣感到脑后千百根针扎似的窜过麻感，这怪异的感觉立刻转为酸涩，让他的眼睛圆睁，心脏剧烈跳动。  
这感觉太熟悉了。熟悉得让他心惊肉跳，在刺骨的寒风中甚至冒出汗来。  
“……切嗣？”  
爱丽看着忽然停下动作，转身望向背后的男人，好奇地往同样的方向看去，却什么都没发现。夜色弥漫中，灌木丛的黑影在这片无人管理的海滩上到处都是，就算其中藏了什么东西，以爱丽的观察力也不可能发现。  
反射地看了眼保镖，爱丽发现Saber不知什么时候已经移动到了她身边，也在神情紧张地戒备着同样的方向，另一手猛地抓住她拉到身后。  
爱丽明白情况可能真的有些危险，不敢出声添乱，只能安静地来回看着另外两人的神情。  
过了一会，切嗣松开眉头，眼神从前所未有的严峻又瞬间回复了平时的空洞模样：“没事，我们回车上吧。”  
“是的，请尽快离开这里，爱丽斯菲尔。”Saber非常难得地赞同了他的话。  
“到底发生了什么事？”被半扛半拖着高速塞进了车厢中，爱丽惊愕地看着匆匆发动车辆的切嗣。  
就在刚刚这一瞬间，另外两个人似乎达成了某种共识，司机的工作就这么决定换人了。  
“有人在监视着我们，”Saber简短地解释道，“应该人数不少，但是因为不远处就是街道，面前是很容易逃离的海面，没有轻易包围上来就是了。”  
“真的吗？我完全没有发现……”  
“这本来就是我的工作，你安心休息就可以了。”  
“是家族的人吗？”爱丽担忧地捂住嘴，“家里……说不定已经找到我了。”  
“以艾因兹贝伦的力量，找到你应该是轻而易举，”切嗣加大车速迅速拐上大道，“虽然我之前就猜是这样……你是偷跑出来的吧？”  
“唔……”  
爱丽迟疑地握紧双手，过了一会才点点头：“对不起。”  
“不要向我道歉，就像是我唆使你出逃一样，”切嗣的声音愈发冷淡，“也别对我说什么要回宾馆的话，你们在旅馆有什么行李吗？”  
“洗漱用品……换洗衣服……”爱丽茫然地想着，转头求助地看向随从，“还有什么吗？”  
“还有很多东西，不过都不重要，扔了也没关系，贵重物品在车里，”Saber摇摇头，“我们暂时不能回去了，现在不行。”  
“不能吗？！至少……至少那些纪念品……”  
“可以重新买的。如果他们真的是家族的人，应该也不会破坏，最多是替您保存起来。”  
少女张了张嘴，过了许久才垂下头，放弃地叹了口气：“好的。抱歉，我的任性给你们添麻烦了。”  
“你有什么计划？”Saber抬起头，第一次主动向切嗣搭话，“我想，去警局并不是什么好主意。”  
“我说了我要去警局吗？”  
“那你打算怎么做？”Saber皱起眉头。  
切嗣只是不耐烦地抬起方向盘上的一只手，阻断谈话一般猛地向外挥了一下。

××××

“没想到你真的是带我来吃晚饭的呢。”  
爱丽站在切嗣身边，好奇地环顾四周。  
将车停在陌生的街道后，切嗣要求Saber在车上留守，自己则带爱丽走进了这家餐馆。与爱丽见过的当地餐厅完全不同，这家店装修以红色调为主，颇有异国风情，空气中满溢着辛辣而香甜的浓烈味道。发现周围的客人都在看自己，她开心地回以毫无戒心的灿烂笑容。  
“不是带你来吃，只是顺手买一份外带的小菜。”  
“咦？”  
切嗣没有看向身边的少女，只是拿起菜单，抬手招呼柜台内的店长：“这家店是中华料理，全是过激的辣味，你这身体吃不了的。”  
“医生虽然说让我少吃，但我住的地方非常冷，辛辣的食物能让身体暖和起来，”女孩不在意地摇摇头，“只是一餐的话没关系的。”  
“是吗？那点了餐之后让你尝一口。”  
“切嗣是打算在车上吃吗？那样的话，还不如在店里，车里没有桌子很不方便吧。”  
“这不是我要吃的，”切嗣却厌恶地撇撇嘴，“是给其他人的。”  
爱丽吃惊地睁大眼睛：“其他人……？你还有旅伴？在旅店里等着你吗？”  
“不是……你误解了，我是要带你去见一个当地人，现在已经过了会面时间，如果不带上这里的菜，他是不会开门的。”  
“那太好了，我很乐意认识切嗣的朋友！”  
“不，他不是我的朋友，”切嗣却愈发头疼地摁着额角，掏出皮夹来付点餐的钱，“硬要说的话，我更愿意说是像宿敌之类的人物。但这样的说法就像是在抬高他的地位，所以你就当他是个无关紧要的路人吧。”  
“嗯——？”  
爱丽用手指点着脸颊努力思考着，成年人的复杂人际关系对她来说还是太费解了：“所以……到底是不是朋友呢？”  
“不是。”  
“但一定是切嗣很信任的人，才会在这种时候去见吧？毕竟肯定是要商量和我有关的事情。”  
切嗣意外地看了她一眼：“这种细节上，你倒是挺敏锐的。不过你想错了，我根本不可能信任他，他是可以微笑着倒出刀子来扎在你心脏上的恶魔，没人能和他交朋友的。”  
“好严厉的比喻啊，”爱丽捂着嘴笑起来，“就算关系不好，也没必要把别人说得这么过分吧。”  
“不，我说的是实话。”切嗣严肃地低声说道。  
爱丽惊愕地眨眨眼，不知所措地低头想了一会，忍不住捏住切嗣的衣角。  
“放心，我不是要把你卖给他，不用怕成这样。”  
接过服务生递来的外带餐盒，切嗣抬起另一手握住她的手腕，径直向柜台旁延伸向内的长廊走过去：“他虽然是我见过的最危险的人，但也是我认识的最高明的医生。我只是想让他看看你的病。”  
“啊……是这样吗？对不起，我一瞬间怀疑了你，”爱丽抬起头，却只看到前方只顾着迈步走的背影，“谢谢你的好意……但现在还有人在跟踪着我，也许中途真的甩掉了，但如果没能摆脱的话，会连累你的医生朋友。”  
“我说过了，他不是我的朋友。”  
切嗣顿了顿，又重复了一遍，声音听起来像是在赌气：“不是朋友。他就算明天就被人一枪干掉，我只会拍手叫好。”  
爱丽忍不住笑了起来。  
“又怎么了？”切嗣不快地说着，却没有停下脚步。  
“没什么，只是觉得……原来切嗣你也有不擅长应付的人呢。”  
“这说法就像你有多了解我似的。事实上我们只是第一天见面。”  
说话间两人走到了长廊的尽头，切嗣拉着爱丽拐进了旁边一间挂着员工用牌子的小门，在被人注意到之前，推开内间虚掩的金属门，径直走到了外面。  
凉风吹在脸上，爱丽这才意识到两人已经站在街上，离开餐馆所在的建筑了。  
“嗯？这里是……后门？”她环顾四周，发现这条街道窄而冷静，几乎看到不到行人，路灯昏暗，散发出让人不安的阴暗气息。  
“不能算是，只不过是运货的小门而已，不对外开放的，”切嗣不停歇地继续拉着她向前走，故意挑选了路灯照不到的路线，“在前门的车里等着的Saber是诱饵，我就没打算带你回去。”  
“这……！”爱丽急忙拖住他的手臂，“这件事你对她说了吗？！”  
“没有。说了的话，还怎么算是诱饵？”  
“那怎么行，她一定会很担心的！之后我要怎么向她道歉啊！”  
“就对她说你又被流氓骗了，不就行了？”切嗣却无所谓地耸耸肩，“别那么大声，你想现在就被捉回去？那样不仅你没有再被诊疗的机会，也会给我添麻烦的。”  
这句话对爱丽起了决定性的说服作用，她咬着嘴唇迟疑了很久，却没有再反抗，任凭切嗣拉着自己，一直走进彻底看不清道路的黑暗中。

××××

完全出乎爱丽预料的是，切嗣带着她穿街走巷，最后来到陌生的街道上叫了出租车，最后前往的却是一个和“低调”“私人住宅”“医院”等等字眼完全无关的地方。  
“这里……应该是教堂吧？”  
爱丽不可思议地抬头看着前方小广场上矗立着的建筑颇有特色的尖顶，开始怀疑自己的判断了。  
“是啊。”  
“你的朋友……住在教堂？”  
“嗯。他是神父。你要我说几遍，他不是我的朋友。”  
爱丽睁圆眼睛，被他拉扯得前倾时才想起要继续迈步：“你不是说，他是你见过的最好的医生？”  
“是的，不过是所谓的地下医生，来找他看病的都是一些见不得人的家伙，”切嗣皱紧眉头，没有从正门进入，而是拐向了教堂的旁侧，“他不是为了赚钱。他以看到他人的病痛为乐。”  
“嗯？那样的话……不是应该拒绝给人治病吗？因为大家的病好了，他就不开心了吧。”  
“谁知道呢，他的想法我没能完全明白过。我也不想去了解。”  
切嗣在教堂侧面的一处小门前停下，抬手摁了上面的门铃。  
爱丽原先躲在他背后，但过了片刻还是下定决心，走到他旁边挺起胸站直。只是手上还下意识地一直揪着切嗣的风衣角。  
切嗣看了眼她的手，没再说什么，只是掏出烟点燃一支叼在嘴上，不耐烦地又摁了一次门铃。  
这样重复了四五次，门忽然发出咔哒一声锁拧动的声音，刺耳嘎吱着向内缓缓打开。  
明亮的走廊灯光漫溢出来，出人意料的，门内站着的是一个仪表堂堂的高大男人，短发整齐，并没有神父该有的衣着，仅仅穿着宽松的褐色便装。  
但一看到这个人，切嗣就像面前出现强敌的野兽一样，全身都紧绷起来，气势显而易见地变化了，连爱丽都能感觉到。  
“大半夜的，我以为是谁呢，这不是那个总是哭鼻子的刑警么？”  
男人的声音和容貌一样，浑厚有力堂堂正正，没什么值得怀疑的地方：“很久没见，怎么，今天这是有何贵干？终于想通了，打算把肋骨给我了吗？”  
“有点事。”  
切嗣冷淡地将手里装着餐盒的袋子前举：“不要说肋骨，头发也不会给你一根的。”  
男人接过袋子，轻轻抽动鼻尖，端正英俊的脸上忽然露出一丝诡异的笑容。  
“哦～还知道带见面礼来，你也终于懂点人情世故了呢，切嗣。”  
“少废话了。”  
“也不打个电话通知一声，就忽然冲进别人的家里，还这种态度，怎么看都不可能让你进门吧？”  
“两年不见，废话多了四五倍，要我把枪塞进你的嘴里让你尝尝子弹久违的味道吗？”  
神父转过头，视线忽然笔直地看向爱丽的眼睛。  
不小心和他对上视线，少女惊愕地缩起肩膀躲到切嗣身后。比起大脑，她的身体更先一步地做出了反应。  
他的眼睛和切嗣一模一样。  
空洞，缺乏情感，黯淡无光。在走廊的灯光下依然如此，让人错觉就像是看到磨砂的无机质珠子一样，透出怪异的虚假感。  
“有着一双美丽的眼睛呢，小女孩。切嗣的女朋友？”  
“嗯？不，不是……”听着对方平和的声音，爱丽却不知为什么感到一股由衷的恐惧，更加蜷缩进切嗣的影子里。  
看着她的反应，男人由衷地微笑起来，好像因此感到非常有趣。  
“本来想直接关门赶走你的，不过既然有女士在场，我就破例放行吧。”  
他转过身，带路直接走进屋内，切嗣抓住女孩拉衣襟的手，也跟着抬脚进去，门在他们身后自动缓缓关闭。门轴的声音在走廊中显得更加尖锐，爱丽忍不住抬起一只手捂住耳朵。  
装潢看起来很有年头了，壁纸发黄，边角也开始剥落。爱丽抬头绕过神父宽阔的背看向前方，只能看到尽头墙壁的挂画，不知到底通往哪里。  
“虽然让你们进屋了，但我不会招待茶水的，就在走到会客室之前说完来意如何？”神父忽然扬声说道。  
“给她做个基本检查。主要是血液的。分析一下她在吃的特效药的成分。”切嗣言简意赅地立刻回答。  
“哦～你是说真的吗？让我检查她？”男人停下脚步，微笑着转过身，脸上写满了兴致，“她没有多少寿命了吧，面对这种快要熄灭的蜡烛，你对我抱有的期待是不是太高了呢，切嗣？”  
爱丽吃惊地抬起头。  
来回看了看切嗣和前方的人，她忍不住开口插话：“医生，您能看出我病得很重吗？”  
“叫我言峰就可以了，小姑娘。”男人并没有直接回答她的问题。  
“我……不是小姑娘，我叫爱丽斯菲尔。”  
“嗯——正经人家的好女孩，到底为什么会和切嗣这种邪道混在一起呢？他用枪顶着你的背讹诈你吗？”  
切嗣不快地清了清嗓子：“怎么可能。”  
“我问的不是你。”  
爱丽看看两人，自己忍不住先笑了起来：“我是自愿跟来的。但切嗣他的确掏过枪就是了。”  
“虽然你看起来就很单纯，但我出于道德层面还是再说一句，切嗣如果说他是在担心你的健康，那一定是彻彻底底在撒谎。你一定和他在办的案件或者追查的线索有关系，这位先生的大脑里只有这些。”  
切嗣不快地哼了声：“你如果还有道德这种东西的话，我才是愿意放下俗事，剃头皈依了呢。”  
“切嗣，你搞错宗教的类型了，都认识这么多年了你还不知道这个教堂是用来做什么的？”  
“用来偷情的吧。你这个猥亵犯。”  
“既然这么堂堂正正要当玷污宗教的邪道，那就算立刻被钉上十字架放在门前审判也不会有怨言吧？”  
“要我把你地下陈列的那些泡在福尔马林里的东西都拍照公诸于众吗？我敢说被当做异端来审判的一定是你自己。”  
爱丽睁大眼睛，看着一来一往吵得没完没了的两个男人，忽然捂着嘴笑了起来。  
虽然她努力忍耐了，但两人还是敏锐地听到了她的声音，一齐转过头来。  
“啊，对不起，”她立刻放下两手，假装什么都没发生，清了清嗓子，“我只是在想，你们的关系真好呢。我就没有这样可以争吵的朋友。”  
“这可真是令人心惊肉跳的误解，爱丽斯菲尔小姑娘。”绮礼微笑着摇头。  
“爱丽，你可以误解我的人品，但是不能够贬低我交友的品味。”切嗣严肃地猛吐出一口烟雾。  
“嗯……好吧，对不起，你们看，我已经道过歉了，”爱丽明智地决定不再挑战两个人的神经，“接下来我们该做什么？言峰先生，你愿意给我看病吗？切嗣说你是他见过的最好的医生。”  
切嗣咬着烟追悔莫及地转头看向旁侧。  
“他说的没错，”言峰的脸上没有任何害羞推让的成分，“但这不代表我能治好你。”  
“我明白的，”爱丽开心地笑了，“至今为止给我看病的只有家庭医生，头一次向陌生的医生求助，我觉得很新鲜呢。”  
“头一次？吃过糖球吗？”  
“没有！”  
“伸出手来。”  
爱丽疑惑地伸出双手，看到言峰往自己的掌心放了一颗用纸包起的小球体。但下一秒，那颗糖就被夺走了，切嗣拿下香烟，三下两下拆掉纸，直接将糖塞进自己的嘴里。  
“不要给未成年女孩随便喂食奇怪的东西。”他含着糖含混不清地说。  
“哦——如果我没猜错，你是想保护这女孩？这可真是太稀奇了，你明明和爱护女性这种行为不沾边的，原来你喜欢的类型是这种？的确，她的身材发育得很好，如果你真的要犯罪，我倒是非常乐见。”  
“……咦？是吗？你是担心我吃坏肚子吗，切嗣？好温柔哦。”爱丽受宠若惊地捧住自己的脸。  
“闭嘴。你们两个都闭嘴。”切嗣恶狠狠地咬碎了嘴里的糖球。

××××

“医生，我可以问个问题吗？”  
爱丽好奇地转头看着换上白衣背对自己忙着什么的言峰。  
“切嗣就在楼上的会客室里坐着。我治病时只能有病人来地下室，这是规矩。我只会简单地问诊，量血压，听心跳，普通地拍个片，化验你的血液，就是那些常见的体检项目，很快就结束。”  
“我不是想问那个，”爱丽迟疑了一会才悄声问道，“医生你……和切嗣认识很久了吗？”  
“有些年头。怎么了？你想看他的婴儿照，我这里是没有的。”  
“哈哈哈，我不想看啦，”爱丽忍不住笑了，“不对，我还是很想看的，但现在我想问的是另一件事……你听说过什么名字叫AVALON的东西吗？我想，应该不是指传说典故中的那个，而是个代号。”  
言峰准备药品和各种器材的动作忽然停了一秒。  
“听过。但你是从哪听到的？”重新开口时，他的声音没有任何变化。  
“是切嗣问我的……因为他以为我知道些相关的事情，但其实我完全不明白，”爱丽失落地低下头，“他今天帮了我很多忙，其实是个很好的人，如果我能帮上忙就好了。”  
“哦～”  
言峰转过头来，脸上忽然洋溢着欣喜的诡异笑容：“我知道的信息不会比他多，但如果你能好好地对我讲述你的病情，也许能让僵局前进一大步。”  
爱丽被他的笑容吓了一跳，反射地缩起肩膀：“是，是吗？AVALON……到底是什么呢？”  
“虽然答案可以有很多种，但切嗣在找的是一种药物，爱丽小姐。它的镇痛与令肌体再生的效果一流，但作为代价，有着极其强烈的依赖性。有一个致力于从植物中寻找新药物的国际研究项目叫AVALON计划，它是在其中作为副产品被意外发现，名字就是这么来的。”  
爱丽认真思考了一会，以消化这个要么言简意赅，要么长篇大论的男人口中的解释。  
“也就是说，它是实验室里发现的新药？我怎么会了解有关它的事情呢？切嗣是不是觉得，我在家族中曾经听到过什么传闻？”  
“肯定不是这样。不过，”言峰走到她面前，拿着听诊器坐下，“一切都要在你的检查结果出来之后才能有定论。”

××××

自己这样简直就像是手术室外等待妻子接生结束的没用丈夫似的。  
在教堂一层的私人会客室中呆坐了两个小时左右时，切嗣忽然冒出了这样的念头。  
这想法太滑稽了，但他实在笑不出来。  
终于，会客室门外响起了脚步声，他猛地抬起头，但门口只出现了一个他不想见到的高大身影。  
言峰低头和他对视了两秒，忽然咧嘴一笑，露出整齐的门牙：“恭喜你，是个男孩。”  
“你去死吧。”  
切嗣从怀里直接掏出了手枪——幸好他脑袋还没彻底混乱，枪的保险并没有打开。  
“你知道现在几点了吗？我浪费了睡眠时间，替你治疗一个身上没有一道伤口，脸上还像圣母一样带着微笑的小女孩，忍受了这种无聊的工作，你还有什么怨言？”  
“……没什么，”切嗣没脾气地将枪收回兜内，“我知道你喜欢皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓，马上就要和死神回老家的患者，但她已经病入膏肓了，也算符合你的要求吧。”  
“怎么可能？她根本就没有什么值得治疗的大病。干净得就像刚刚从南极取回来的冰块似的，害我白期待一场，”言峰却无趣地拍拍衣服，他的白大褂已经留在地下的诊所里了，“只是有点低烧。加上乱吃不习惯的食物，有轻微的胃炎。我给她挂了一瓶广谱抗菌的营养液，现在她正好好在休息室躺着呢。去和她增进感情生个小切嗣吧，费用她自己已经付过，我就不和你计较了。”  
“……”切嗣因为太过吃惊，都懒得理会对方话里满带的嘲讽，“她没有病？”  
“主要器官没什么异常，只是所有的数值都偏低，就像是快没油的马达一样。”  
“既然她很健康，那怎么可能这么虚弱，我至少还能分辨出——”  
“怎么可能这么虚弱？”言峰却轻快地打断了他的话，“别装傻。如果你不知道，你就不会带她来见我。她身上可带着纯度很高的AVALON样品呢。”  
切嗣猛地站了起来。  
他瞪着对面的人许久，严厉地皱紧眉头：“你真的确定？虽然是我让你检查的没错，但是言峰，这种结论可是要负责任的。”  
“她说你们第一天见面？那她一定有很严重恋父情节，或者恋兄情结，不然怎么会这么急切地想讨好你，”医生反而一脸幸灾乐祸，“她以为我是你青梅竹马相识多年的旧友，问我AVALON相关的消息，想替你排忧解难。”  
“算了，本来对你来说也不是什么秘密，”切嗣抬手摁着皱得发疼的眉心，“果然，她的血液里化验出了AVALON？”  
“没有。但你不是让我留意她的特效药吗？她随身带着的急救药丸里，就有这个成分。这不让我意外，我只对你成功猜测她服用了药品这件事有兴趣，”言峰微笑地盯着切嗣的脸，空洞的眼睛却没有笑意，“她说在四岁那年接受了手术，身体每况愈下，后来就开始服用这种特效药。之后停药体质就会恶化，一直服用也渐渐不够起效，但问题是，AVALON的成瘾是很难辨别的，至今我也没找到最通用的标准，你到底是靠什么发现的？”  
“……”  
切嗣将捏得变形的烟盒重新放回兜内：“她的梦。”  
“梦？”  
“她说，自己梦见AVALON在她的体内，替她治愈伤口。离开了这东西，她就会丧命。”  
“哦——”  
“我觉得很荒诞，但看到她的身体状态，又非常像AVALON成瘾的患者，尤其她的指甲，靠近根部都是淡紫色的，这个标志太典型了，”切嗣深深叹了口气，“虽然我知道这种药还作为一种黑市流通的药物在被悄悄使用，但是我根本就不想相信这个猜测。当年舞弥就是在这个城市因为AVALON的案子殉职的，现在我又在同样的城市找到了相关的线索，这简直就是个大笑话。”  
“想要向我告解烦恼？现在可不是我工作的时间，而且这里也不是告解间，”言峰完全不受他的情绪影响，只给自己倒了杯咖啡，“我不想追究她到底是怎么和这种药扯上关系的，这是你的事情。我只想收集研究数据。”  
“……检查的时候，你没干什么出格的事情吧？你这个衣冠禽兽。”  
“你所谓的出格的事情到底是指什么呢？我倒是愿意洗耳恭听。”  
这次切嗣不再把时间浪费在无意义的争论上，径直离开沙发，匆匆走出了房间。

××××

爱丽觉得吊针的药凉凉的很舒服，不知什么时候就睡过去了。  
当医生对她说，实际上她并没有得所谓的绝症时，她觉得自己一定是听错了。同样的问题反复了四五遍，医生最后都失去耐心，替她扎上针后就转身离去。  
孤零零地躺在休息室的病床上，她抬头看着点滴瓶内一串一串冒起的气泡，刺激过大之下只能开始反向思考自己抛下Saber来这个陌生的诊所看病到底是对是错。  
说到底，她只是相信了一个在梦中见过的人，以前所未有的勇气做出了这些出格的事情而已。如果她没有得病的话，那至今为止身体越来越虚弱，生命力逐渐流失的复杂病症又是怎么回事？  
为什么那个言峰医生会在反复对着显微镜检查她随身携带的胶囊内药粉后，忽然发出让她战栗的笑声呢？  
“切嗣……”  
切嗣并不是关心她的健康。  
这个人的心里只有案件，自己的身上一定有什么切嗣想知道的线索。这种事其实一开始就知道了，但是这时想起来，却有种异样的悲伤感。  
自己在艾因兹贝伦的城堡中生活的这十几年，虽然没有出门的机会，但身边永远有人陪伴。头一次在生病打针时被扔在这样冷冰冰的幽暗房间内，她没来由的感到害怕。  
“切嗣……”  
她听到自己反复叫着这个名字，并因此感到不甘心。这种时候，不是应该呼唤自己的贴身仆从Saber吗？  
“啊，我在，你到底是睡着了还是醒着？”  
正睡得迷迷糊糊，她忽然听到旁边传来低沉的声音。  
“嗯……”  
爱丽努力了很久，才艰难睁开眼睛，却发现周围并不是原先睡的那个充满消毒水味的病房，而是一个有床有桌的干净卧室。切嗣正坐在旁边，低头看着她。  
“切嗣？这里是哪……”  
“我问言峰要的客房。现在已经天亮了，我们不能就这么直接离开，而且你也需要休息。”  
爱丽恍惚地看着他平静的表情，想抬起手揉揉眼睛，这才注意到自己的右手一直和切嗣的手握着。  
“在找针？你的点滴早就打完了，”切嗣误解了她的意思，“那之后我把你抱到这里来，现在你觉得身体好点了吗？”  
“嗯，头没有那么沉了，但是……还是很晕……”爱丽忽然惊醒过来，“天亮了？糟糕，我得吃药了。”  
“那个所谓的特效药？”  
听到切嗣的问话，少女朦胧的睡眼终于又清醒了一些：“啊，是的。但言峰医生说了很奇怪的话，他让我不要再吃这种药了，还说我没什么病。他……没有诊断错吗？”  
“如果他这么说，那应该就是这样，”切嗣叹了口气，“倒是你，我有些事情想说明，也许会伤害到你。但这也是没办法的事情。”  
爱丽睁大眼睛看了他一会，沉默地点点头，撑着床坐起身，将枕头拍拍松垫在身后，让自己显得整齐些。  
“没关系的，你说吧。”她轻声说着，脸上露出笑容，“我是被那个梦推着来到这个城市的。我总觉得自己一定可以知道些什么。这就像是命运，多么浪漫啊。”  
切嗣无言地看了她一会，忽然抬手摸了摸她的头，将旁边桌上的水杯地给她：“你不是一直问我，AVALON是什么东西吗？”  
“咦？”爱丽却茫然了，“怎么会说到这个？医生告诉我，好像是一种药……”  
“它是一种毒品。”  
切嗣僵硬地抛出解释，显示出他并不擅长这样和缓解释沉重的事实：“原本是特效药物，但后来变成了禁药，最后成了最新型的毒品，我负责的就是追寻它制造贩售的源头。它的副作用小，很容易成瘾，查起来难度非常大，所以我无论如何都不能放过一丝一毫的线索。”  
爱丽惊愕地愣了一会，不明所以地握紧手里的杯子：“这和我……有什么关系呢？”  
“你在吃的药，实际上就是AVALON的变种。一开始也许浓度非常低，但现在已经升级到了危险线，说明你的毒……”切嗣咳了一声，僵硬地换了自己原本打算出口的露骨词汇，“依赖性已经很高了。这些药都是谁给你的？”  
“家庭……医生。”爱丽呆然地看着他严肃的神情，不知该说些什么才好。  
“他是什么时候开始给你吃这种药的？用了来历不明的药，你的家人没有怀疑吗？”  
“这……因为只要救回我的性命就很万幸了，没有人怀疑过医生……”  
看着为难地低下头的少女，切嗣才意识到自己用上了逼问的语气，只能后悔地摇摇头：“抱歉，我不是有意吓到你的。这是职业病，别在意。”  
“切嗣……是因为怀疑我和这种毒品有关系，所以才带我来找医生朋友的吗？”爱丽垂下长而翘的睫毛，轻声喃喃地问道。  
“唔，”切嗣意外地看了看她的神情，最后还是放弃地别过头，“是的，就是这样。抱歉，让你失望了。”  
少女闭上眼睛沉默了好一会，最后却苦笑着摇摇头：“那么，我只想知道一件事，我还能活下去吗？”  
“对不起，我不确定，”切嗣自己也不明白在面对这样一个陌生女孩时，为什么自己没法像平时一样冷静，“想戒掉AVALON是非常难的。而且长期服用，肌体的活力也会被削弱。你一开始服用时可能只是为了治疗手术的后遗症，但后来成瘾，就变成不能离开这种药了。”  
“是吗……明明没有得病，却不知道能不能活下去，这可真是虚无缥缈的希望啊，”爱丽盯着手中的水杯，“你是想说，我是被家庭医生陷害了吗？”  
“不能这么断言。也许他只是为了救你使用了禁止流通的药物，也许是想要拉拢你的家族成为新的消费源，或者更有可能是有人在背后指使他。我可能还要再问些问题，你的身体还受得了吗？”  
“可以。你问吧。”  
爱丽迟疑了片刻，忽然松开一只握着杯子的手，向切嗣伸出：“能握着我的手吗？我有点害怕。”  
切嗣的脸上忽然溢满了痛苦。  
他不忍心地看着女孩白皙的手指，然后用两手紧握了上去。  
“对不起，我明明是警察，但是根本就不能减轻你的痛苦。世界上的罪案总是越来越多，永远解决不完。”他的头深深低下，就像上面压着巨大的铁块。  
“我父亲也常说，没完没了的债务就像地上的雪一样，只是走过去也会沾满鞋底，根本就没法弄干净，”爱丽望着他的脸轻声说道，“你就算是想利用我也没关系，如果有什么能帮上你，我会尽力的。”  
“……”  
切嗣紧咬着嘴唇点点头，眼眶泛红，像是马上就会哭出来似的。  
真是不可思议，这表情一定在梦里见过。  
爱丽还记得自己在梦里抱住这个正在哭泣的男人，什么都没说，只是抬头望着天空，就好像下一秒两人就要永远别离。  
“之后的提问，我会笔录和录音，你介意吗？”切嗣用带着鼻音的声音忽然问道。  
“不会。”  
这时，切嗣才忽然想起了最重要的事，匆匆从兜里掏出警徽和其他证明向爱丽表明身份。  
“我要将你的案件汇报上级，将你的家庭医生列为嫌疑人，很快会有专门的机构和人员来处理你戒除AVALON以及保护回国的各种事宜，”切嗣的声音越来越轻微，“我的假期本来就只有三天。也许明天晚上之后，就没什么单独见面的机会了。”  
“嗯。”爱丽不太明白他想说什么，只能一直盯着他的眼睛看。  
“我是说——”切嗣尴尬地抿起嘴唇，有些不知所措，“你……有什么愿望吗？需要你的仆人赶来陪你的话，我之后可以联系她。外面跟踪你的人，现在身份还不明，我觉得还是尽量不要外出。”  
“……”  
爱丽吃惊地呆坐了好一会，忽然噗嗤笑了起来：“真是的，切嗣，你这样就好像在说我活不到后天了呢。临终的遗愿太让人悲伤了，这样怎么能好好地许愿呢。”  
“抱歉，”切嗣用力搓着胡子，“我不擅长应付这种话题。因为我毕竟从你这里得到了情报，所以回礼也是很正常的。”  
“那么，我想要穿婚纱呢。”  
“……啊？”  
爱丽睁大水汪汪的眼睛盯着切嗣，灿烂地绽开笑容：“我想穿婚纱，拍结婚照。其实白礼服裙我自己都买好了，本来打算让Saber给我在海边拍的，但是没有新郎果然还是太寂寞了。”  
“等等，现在也仍然没有新郎啊？”切嗣一脸摸不清状况的茫然。  
“你不就是吗？”爱丽紧握住他的手指，“请把自己的打扮得帅一点吧。还有，我想要一大束红玫瑰。系粉色绸带的。”  
“不不不，这个，咦？”切嗣受惊过度，开始语无伦次了，“你要和我结婚？不行，这怎么可能，我们才认识一天……”  
“不是要和你结婚，只是拍婚纱照。就当是满足我的幻想，不行吗？”  
爱丽看着他的脸，忽然不好意思地低下头：“但是……我就这么不讨你喜欢吗，让你吓成这样。”  
“也……也不是，我只是……不明白现在的年轻女孩都是怎么想的……”  
切嗣呆滞地松开她的手，不可思议地捂住自己的嘴，低头思考了好一会。  
“我知道了。这就是你的愿望？”  
最后，他抬起头，表情已经恢复了平时的样子。  
但不可思议的，爱丽觉得他黯淡的眼睛里，好像多了细微的光亮。  
“是的，是我一生的愿望。”爱丽绽开笑容，不可思议地在这样淡淡的悲伤心情中获得了安宁感：“如果我治好了病，你会考虑真的娶我吗？”  
“我不明白你怎么会执着于和我结婚，难道我是你认识的第一个陌生男性吗？荷尔蒙效应？”切嗣为难地搔着下巴上的胡茬，“我不记得做过什么让你喜欢的事情。”  
“我不知道。这是一种奇妙的感觉，”爱丽看着他的眼睛，感到原先弥漫在心口的孤独渐渐地融解消失，“就好像我们很久很久以前——也许在另一个世界——早就认识过了。”  
切嗣停下搔痒的手，疑惑地和她对视了一会。  
“……你说得对，我也有过这样的感觉。”  
“那你会考虑娶我吗？”爱丽执着地追问道，她并没有觉得害羞，这好像是个必须问清楚才能放下心的重要问题。  
忽然，切嗣苍白的脸上溢出了微笑。  
这还是他第一次因为愉快而平淡地笑了，也许他自己都没有意识到。  
他摸了摸爱丽头顶的银发，转而轻轻拍了拍她的脸颊。自己的手指还是一如既往的苍白冰冷，显得爱丽的脸颊就像含苞待放的花朵一样透出充满希望的生命力。  
“我不能回答你。等你到了二十岁，那时候还没有忘记我，我也没有因公殉职的话，我们再来继续这个话题吧。”  
“这样的约定，非常狡猾呢，”爱丽垂下眼睑，“我知道自己很任性，但希望你至少能当面好好地拒绝我。”  
“本来就没有所谓的从恋爱到结婚的这回事，从哪里来的拒绝？”切嗣拿起她的银色发梢仔细看看，觉得自己就像是托着一条绸带，“而且，我想你自己也还不明白恋爱是什么东西吧。一直被关在金笼子的小鸟。”  
“我明白！很希望和某个人在一起，看到他就会心跳加快，这不就是吗？”  
“这只是肾上腺素升高，每次我经手恶性案件的时候，受害者对我都是这个态度。如果他们都是爱上我的话，那还真是太可怕了。”  
“……”  
爱丽不甘心地低下头。但她不能反驳对方的话。  
离开了艾因兹贝伦这个小世界后，她才发现自己一无所知。她虽然看过世界地图，却没有见过真的海洋和流淌溪流的陆地，没有看过丛林和峡谷，没有亲耳听过怒吼和哭泣的声音。不要说所谓的恋情了，她觉得自己也许连最起码的“爱”也不懂得是什么。  
她只是像追寻安全感的雏鸟一样，叼着这个理想骑士的衣襟不愿意放开而已。切嗣说得一点都没错。  
“我明白了。我不再问这些了，”她抬起头，脸上恢复了生气，“我们可以先交个朋友吗？切嗣？”  
“那当然可以。”切嗣的表情柔和了起来。  
爱丽向前伸出手：“很高兴认识你。虽然时间很短暂，但是和你一起玩让我觉得很开心。”  
切嗣握住她的手，礼仪性地摇了摇：“我也很开心。很高兴认识你，爱丽斯菲尔。”

××××

“婚纱照？”  
看着手中的体温计，神父兼医生的言峰抬头看了眼靠坐在床上的银发少女。  
“是的，切嗣虽然租到了礼服，但不知该让谁帮我们拍……我也不是很熟悉相机，只会用最简单的功能。”  
“那样的话，我有认识的摄影爱好者。他对艾因兹贝伦的银月传闻很有兴趣，如果你愿意和他聊聊的话，我就叫他来。”  
“我很荣幸，拜托你了。”爱丽开心地笑了。  
“如果只是想玩家家酒扮结婚的话，我也可以胜任啊，”神父平淡地拿出血压计，“比起来，我比那边的蔫黄瓜要仪表堂堂多了，不是吗？”  
“你闭嘴，”窗边的切嗣终于忍不住开口，“这种时候来凑什么热闹。你不看到别人烦恼就不高兴。”  
“哈哈哈，”爱丽伸出手臂让对方量血压，自己却笑得停不下来，“那么，神父先生，以后如果我们结婚的话，让你来主持婚礼好不好？”  
“哦～我很乐意。”言峰的脸上露出了异常愉快的笑意。  
“不好——！”切嗣几乎在同时凄厉地惨叫起来，“让他主持的话，我宁可不和你结婚！”  
“她也没说一定要嫁给你，你以为这位贵族小姐在倒贴你吗？别自作多情了，干瘪脱毛的野猫。”  
“切嗣，别这么说嘛，神父先生对我很亲切啊，”爱丽温柔地笑了，“也是靠他，你才能继续破案，真是太好了，不是吗？”  
“才不好！爱丽你到底是站在哪一边的？！”  
“哎哟，”言峰抬手嫌弃地捏住鼻子，“好大的醋味。”

××××

被爱丽半途中抛下的Saber，在两天后终于再次与主人恢复联系。  
在约定的教堂门口重新见面时，她气得简直七窍生烟，却也不能发脾气。  
“真是非常抱歉，都是我的错。”  
面对深深低头道歉的爱丽，她只能叹息了一会，无力地摇摇头：“我只是觉得被你误解了。我虽然的确是由你的家族雇佣的，但不代表我一定会把你的行踪透露给他们。那样的话，你连城堡也不能走出一步。最后发现你失踪，我不得不联系了家族的人，现在旅店也已经有管家赶来接您了。”  
“是的，我知道自己做错了。”爱丽还是不停地道歉。  
“你没有必要对我认错，我只是你的随从，如果你不需要，我就不会强行跟着你，”Saber收起生气的表情，“那个男人没什么伤害你的举动吧？”  
爱丽转头看向身后的卫宫切嗣。  
切嗣对她笑了笑，表情比起初逢时要柔和得多。  
“没有，但是就算过得很开心，美梦也该醒来了。Saber，接下来我会遇到很多很多的困难要解决，不管我变成什么样，你都不会讨厌我的吧？”  
“……？爱丽斯菲尔？这几天到底发生了什么？”  
“没什么。我们回旅店吧。其他的事情到时候再说。我已经很累了。果然靠自己穿礼服还是有点困难，没想到我连这种小事都没法胜任呢，平时太过依赖其他人了。”  
Saber疑惑地看着少女身着便服的背影，不由得停下脚步：“礼服？您带去海边的那件吗，在什么情况下有穿到它的必要？”  
爱丽转头看向她，却只是用手指在自己的嘴唇上碰了一下：“秘密。”  
Saber不甚明白地摇摇头，看着她一直紧抱在怀里的方形纸袋：“之前没见过这个，是分开之后你自己买的？”  
“这个啊，不是的，这是和善的当地人送我的礼物。”  
“和善的……当地人？”  
爱丽笑了笑，没再继续解释下去。跟在他们身后的切嗣一直板着脸看向别处，假装自己什么都不知道。  
爱丽低头看了一眼纸袋。里面那只简朴的相框中，一个身穿白色长裙，手捧玫瑰花束的少女正坐在椅上对着自己微笑着。椅子旁边，与她活力洋溢的光彩完全相反的瘦削阴沉的男性正将手搭在椅背上，虽然身穿礼服却并不显得高雅自如，只是公事公办直挺挺地站着看向画面之外。  
她两手举高袋子，从提手的间隙中看着天上并不刺眼的白色冬日。  
“这个，是属于我自己的AVALON呢。”  
她轻声地自言自语，坐上了Saber驾驶的车辆。切嗣没有跟上来，只是站在离车不远的地方点头致意。  
“再见。总有一天会再见的，卫宫切嗣。”  
爱丽斯菲尔对着他露出笑容，感觉到泪水溢出眼眶，无声地滴落在自己的手背上。

——The End——


End file.
